Harry Potter and the Oracles
by PK Fan
Summary: Starts immediately after OoTP. Lord Voldemort is still after the contents of the Prophecy and will stop at nothing to get the information. Harry is grieving over the loss of his godfather, and Hermione must rescue him from his self-imposed exile.
1. The Return to Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the Oracle  
Chapter 1: The Return to Privet Drive 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and associated characters and events mentioned within the text of this novel-length fanfiction is property of J.K. Rowling with her granting publishing rights to Scholastic and Bloomsbury Books. The plot ideas for this fictional work are my own with possible contributions coming from reviewers, other fanfiction authors (both named and unnamed) and is published digitally for my own enjoyment and those who enjoy this and similar works and is strictly not-for-profit.

**A/N: **This first section is written in first person narrative from Harry's POV. I won't be changing POV often, but I felt it was necessary for this section.

-----

As we travel down the highway from London to Surrey, I just sit here and look out the window. The return trip from King's Cross Station has indeed been a quiet one. The Dursleys are still in the same stunned silence that had engulfed them since meeting the members of the order. Uncle Vernon, the walrus, is grinding his teeth again causing several veins to pop out on his neck as he shoots me a dirty look every now again via the rearview mirror. Aunt Petunia, on the other hand, looks pale. She normally has very light skin, but her face looks as white as a set of new bleached bed linens as she just stares straight ahead. Sitting next to me, my cousin Dudley seems no worse for the trip until something startles him. His eyes dart in all directions as he places his hand over his fat rump so as to feel for a tail or any other unnatural appendage. I can't help but smile at the memory of Dudley receiving pig's tail from my friend Hagrid when I first found out that I was a wizard. sighs Yup, you heard right. I'm a genuine wizard.

That's why this family portrait is anything BUT normal. I may be related to the people, but they definitely ARE NOT my family. I have no family. I was orphaned at the ripe old age of one when a certain Dark Lord tried to kill me. They say that my mother died trying to save me, but I'm beginning to think that it was just dumb luck. Since then, my life was been one version of hell followed closely by another. I learned early on that it did no good to cry or complain.

Need an example? When I was five, Dudley had just come back from a Halloween Party with all sorts of cakes and candies. I made the mistake of trying to get some for myself. That's when I met the "silencer:" a wooden ruler with a metal straightedge. I couldn't just receive a tap on the hand – Oh no. Vernon gave me the full, formal introduction. Both my hands were a bluish-purple color and were bleeding from multiple cuts before I was introduced to my new bedroom under the stairway. When I cried, my hands were bound and a sock stuffed in my mouth. I haven't cried again since. I won't let myself become that weak ever again.

I now find myself stuck in this latest version of hell. If I thought any of the others were bad, I was sorely mistaken. This one is testing my resolve more than any other. Usually, whenever the next purgatory came knocking at my door, I would have to let it into my life. I may have opened one door, but I closed my mind and my spirit off with another door. This time, the rest of my life seems quiet, but I am trapped in the nightmare of my own minds and thoughts.

As I stare out the window, I'm not really focusing on anything. My gaze watches the sunlight flicker in and out between the tree foliage. To unfocused eyes, it looks like a shimmering veil swaying in the wind. I see my godfather Sirius falling through that veil time and time again, meeting his death. I see the surprised expression on his face as his feet leave the floor. I see him turn his head while airborne as he realizes where his current path will land him. I see his serene expression as he turns his head forward again and looks straight at me. The look in his eyes is not one of fear or panic; only one sadness and resignation. I can almost see him telling me goodbye through his eyes. That's when my heart and soul hit the floor.

THIS must be hell.

--------

Harry suddenly awoke at the sound of Hedwig squawking in her cage. He opened his eyes and slowly looked around. He pulled a deep breath and sighed. "So nice of them to wake me once we got here," he said sarcastically. He was still sitting in the car, which was now parked in the driveway at Number 4, Privet Drive. He figured they must've arrived several hours earlier as it was now nighttime. Hedwig stirred in her cage again, she seems very anxious to go out hunting. Harry pulled himself from the car and placed the owl cage on the roof and opened the cage door to allow her exit into the night air. After watching her disappear over the park somewhere, Harry pulled his trunk from the boot and gathered the cage and set out toward the house.

When Harry entered the house, he saw a row of suitcases by the front door as well as several hanging garment bags and dropped his load to the floor. He examined the baggage and saw at least one suitcase for each of the Dursleys. When he saw Vernon walking from the family room to the kitchen, Harry spoke up. "Hang on. What's this all about?"

Vernon Dursley paused for a moment before spinning on his heel and approached Harry whilst grinning from ear to ear. "We have decided to go on an extended vacation." Harry looked dumbfounded as his uncle continued, "Petunia and I decided before you came back that we were going to take a short vacation. But plans changed when your bloody lot tried to threaten us at the station. We are now going to be either on vacation or at Marge's until the end of summer. If you are so bleeding important to those freaks you hang around with, then they can take care of you themselves. I'm...not…doing it." Vernon placed special annunciation over the last sentence.

"You mean I'm staying here? Alone?!"

"That's right." Vernon answered in a lighter tone before turning serious and speaking a low, menacing tone. "But just you remember, if I find anything missing, anything destroyed, or even anything so much as out of place when we return, you can forget staying here next year. You'll be staying in a jail cell." Vernon turned away and was toward the kitchen when turned and looked at Harry over his shoulder. "We're leaving in the morning."

With as much indignation as he could muster over his hanging bewilderment, Harry retorted, "Right, I guess it'll be nice to have a quiet summer for once."

He gathered his belongings and went up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and put his things in their customary places. Harry unceremoniously flopped onto his bed and began to examine his surroundings. "Well, I guess I should be thankful that at least _some_ things haven't changed." He fell asleep on his bed shortly after, paying no attention to his state of mind as he drifted off to sleep.

------

Another restless sleep was beginning to envelope Harry Potter. His muscles were violently reacting to the dreams that were playing in his mind. Given all that happened last year, the subject of those dreams was no surprise and was a frequent source of pain.

_"No. Oh God, no! Hermione wake up! You can't be dead!"_ His features relaxed momentarily. _"Oh, thank God! Neville, you have to get her out of here! Now!"_

"Sirius! Look out!!" Harry suddenly sat bolt upright in his bed with his arm reaching toward his godfather's image. "NO-OOOO!!!"

"Sirius?" Harry sat still in his bed trying to assess his surroundings and catch his breath for several minutes. His t-shirt was clinging to his body through the cold sweat that had covered from him during his tormented sleep. His heart sank when he remembered his dream. A rapping noise at his window finally startled him from his trance. He glanced over to see Hedwig was perched upon the windowsill with a letter tied to her leg. He got up and walked across the room and opened the window.

"Sorry girl. I was a little lost in my thoughts for a second."

Hedwig gave a few quick flaps to land herself upon her cage and stretched out her leg. Harry obliged by removing the letter and looked at it. _'From Hermione. Hmph. Probably just telling me that it wasn't my fault,' _Harry thought and dropped the unopened letter to his desk and returned to his bed as Hedwig looked on crossly.

The next week passed by slowly. Thirteen letters now lay on Harry's desk unopened as he sat in a chair looking out his bedroom window. He sent out roughly the same letter once a day to one of three people: Remus, Hermione, and Ron.

_Dear addressee , _

_I'm fine. The Dursley's aren't harassing me and have left me alone._

_HP_

This way someone got a letter every three days. The last thing he wanted was a pity party or a bunch of people popping in to check on him and ask how he was. He knew it cruel to say that 'the Dursley's have left me alone' in the context he had, but he countered by saying that it was essentially true. At least if no one felt the need to come out and check on him, no one would get hurt.


	2. Worrying About Harry

Harry Potter and the Oracle  
Chapter 2: Worrying About Harry 

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

Hermione Granger sat in the recess of her bedroom's bay window that overlooked a small pond behind her home in a Coventry suburb. She often sat here when she was watching the sunrise over the water or just doing some stargazing, but this night, she was in a rather pensive mood. Her mind ran over the memories of the past month and how they would probably be affecting her best friend. The girl's body gave an involuntary shudder as she recalled the pain of the purple lighted-curse striking her body, sending her to the hard floor. She sighed heavily and lifted her eyes to stare at the stars in the night sky, "Oh Harry, if this is what my memories do to me, I can't imagine what yours are doing to you."

A female voice from the doorway tore her from her thoughts, "Are you okay, dear?"

Hermione snapped her head and shoulders around to look at her visitor. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her chest as she turned. Helen Granger quickly strode to her daughter's side. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to give you a start like that. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Hermione answered in a reassuring tone, "It's okay, mum. I sometimes forget to slow down a little bit. It'll be fine."

"You still didn't answer my question though. How are you feeling?"

Hermione turned around to look at the stars again and gave another weighted sigh, "I'm worried about Harry, mum. He's already lost his mum and dad because of Voldemort; now he's just watched his godfather die right in front of his eyes at the hands of one of Voldemort's followers. He has to be feeling incredibly alone at the moment, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he probably thinks he's responsible for it."

Helen looked at her daughter disbelievingly, "Why in the world would he think that? I know you said that this Voldemort monster set a trap for Harry, but Harry didn't actually hold a gun to his godfather's head and pull the trigger now, did he?"

Hermione turned to face her mother again, "No, but in his mind, he might as well have. It was because Harry fell for Voldemort's ruse that he thinks Sirius was there in the first place."

_Tap, Tap_

Both women's eyes turned to the window to find the source of the noise. A white Snowy Owl was perched on the other side of the glass. Hermione lifted her hand to work the window latch, "I hope this letter is better than the others."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Harry has basically cut himself off from everyone. He's sent me two letters so far and both of them said the same thing, 'I'm fine. The Dursleys are leaving me alone.' I think the only reason he is sending out mail at all is because members of the Order threatened to go to Surrey if they didn't get a letter every three days." Hermione stopped speaking momentarily as Hedwig was now perched on the girl's thigh with its leg extended. Hermione removed the scroll and read it before passing it to her mother. "See what I mean? The Dursleys could probably be beating Harry to death right now, but we wouldn't know it. Harry wouldn't send out anything other than this. He either doesn't want us to see him like he is, or he feels that we might put ourselves in danger by openly associating with him."

"I see what you mean, Hermione. Is there anything we can do? Harry is welcome to stay here if you think that would help him."

Hermione turned again suddenly toward her parent and gave another wince of pain but ignored it entirely as her face lit up. "Do you really mean it, mum? Would you let Harry come to stay?"

"But of course I mean it. No one needs to go through what your friend is, especially if he's in essence alone. And you know our house is always open your friends."

Hermione jumped to her feet and gave her mum a quick hug; almost bouncing as she did so, "Oh mum, thank you so much." She let go before continuing and walked purposefully toward her desk, "I need to ask Professor Dumbledore right away."

Hermione pulled out quill and parchment as her mother left the room and started he correspondence with the headmaster of her school.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm really concerned about Harry. He's sent me three owls since leaving school and they've all essentially bore the same message. 'I'm fine. The Dursleys are leaving me alone.' That's it—nothing else. I think it's also significant that I've received a letter at the same time on every third day as our 'guards' had told the Dursleys that they would send someone to check on Harry if he wasn't heard from for three days in a row. I think he is sending out these letters no matter how his horrid relatives are treating him. I think he's trying to cut himself off. If I had to guess, I believe he's either afraid to face us or just doesn't want our pity. Either way, he needs help in dealing with his grief._

_My mum and I were speaking this evening, and she offered to have Harry stay here. At least he would be around people that would look after and care for him. He needs that. I beg of you to let Harry stay here for a while to get through this. I think he needs a friend now more than ever._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

After blowing the ink dry, she rolled the parchment and called for Hedwig. The owl fluttered over to her. "I know this is out of your way, Hedwig, but I need you to take this to Albus Dumbledore. It's a question for him that may help Harry. Will you take it for me please?" The owl gave soft hoot in response and offered her leg. Hermione quickly attached the post and the white owl flew out the window on its new mission.

-----

**A/N:** OK. Time to let me know what you think. I have Chapter 3 most of the way done, but be warned; I am not above blackmailing for reviews. As it stands, I will probably post Chap 3 on Monday. I know you all would probably like to see longer chapters, and I plan on working up to that once I really get the story rolling.


	3. A Werewolf’s Senses

Harry Potter and the Oracle  
Chapter 3: A Werewolf's Senses 

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** Thanks to all for the many positive reviews. They are certainly appreciated and is basically accelerated the pace my writing. Keep 'em coming, I can't get enough.

-----

Remus Lupin arrived with a faint 'pop' between the garages of Number 6 and Number 8 Privet Drive in the quiet neighbor of Surrey and promptly widened his stance and withdrew his wand. His head swiveled as he looked around and his nose took in a hard draw of the surrounding air. Now satisfied that the area held no immediate danger for him, he stood up straight and holstered his wand on the back of his forearm. _'Moody would be satisfied with that entrance,'_ he thought and chuckled to himself. He walked from between the garages in the same casual posture, but his eyes betrayed his true state of alertness. He approached the empty front porch at Number 4 Privet Drive and abruptly froze but didn't change his posture.

"Good morning, Tonks," he spoke in an even voice.

A female voice replied from the chair to his right, "How'd you know it was me? Dung's listed on the schedule for today, I only covered for him at the last minute."

The werewolf's face broke into a wide smile, "Three words—Chanel No. 5. I caught your scent from the street."

"I guess I don't have to verify your identity then, do I?"

"No, I think we've covered that." Remus answered in a light voice. He took a chair next to the voice. His facial expression fell before speaking. "How's he been, Tonks? Tell me the truth."

Tonks' mood became subdued as well. "Not good, Remus. He hasn't left the house on any of my watches, and Mrs. Figg says she hasn't seen him leave the house at all. What's worse is the Dursleys have left him completely alone."

"Yeah, that's about the only thing that Harry _has_ mentioned in his letters. But that would be a good thing, right?"

"You don't get it, Remus. I mean they literally 'left him alone.' The Dursleys left on a vacation the morning after Harry arrived. Aside from Harry, the house is empty."

"WHAT?!" Tonks audibly started in her seat and accosted him for being loud enough to cause a scene. Remus proceeded in a voice that was quieter but no less harsh. "You mean they've been gone for how long? Almost two weeks now?"

"'Fraid so. And Harry isn't handling things well, I'm afraid. He's quiet as a church mouse during the day, but he's been waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. My guess is that's he's having some pretty rough nightmares. It's not uncommon to see his bedroom light come on at three or four o'clock in the morning for a few minutes and then see him staring out the window until after sunrise. He doesn't look good, Remus."

Lupin took a deep drawing breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and gave a desperate sigh, "Oh for the love of Merlin, Sirius. What have we done? James is probably rolling over in his grave right now." He took another deep breath and put on a brave face. "Thanks for the information, Tonks. At least I won't be shocked when I go in to talk to him."

-----

Harry sat in the kitchen of the Dursley home, his fingers wrapped around a full cup of now ice-cold tea. A knock at the front door registered subconsciously with his senses, but his conscious thoughts completely ignored it. If he were to look from his seat in the kitchen he would've seen the distorted figure of his visitor knocking through the sandblasted glass of the front door. Again the figure knocked. No response. After another pause, the door opened slowly.

A tentative voice broke the eerie silence as the door closed, "Harry?"

Again, not so much as a finger twitch in response.

The visitor must've seen the boy's prone figure at the table, because the perceptible sound of footsteps grew steadily in volume until the visitor stopped directly across the table from the young man and then slowly sat down.

A dry, raspy voice devoid of life came from Harry's mouth, addressing his visitor, "Why are you here?"

"I… I came to check on you. Your letters haven't been very helpful."

Harry's voice rose in a more agitated tone. "My letters were perfectly clear. I'm fine and the Dursleys aren't bothering me. Nothing else needs to be said."

"You're anything but fine, Harry. You don't look well. And you're obviously not feeling well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were the one that was dead instead of your godfather!" The visitor's voice spoke with growing conviction, getting louder with each sentence.

Harry's head drooped for a minute prior to re-engaging his voice. "It doesn't matter. That will happen soon enough. You should leave now before you become the next target."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" A pregnant pause ensued.

Harry lifted his head eyes and locked eyes with the werewolf in a soul-piercing stare. The voice that came was hauntingly abrasive and dismissive. "Good bye, Professor. You are no longer welcome here for your own safety. I lead a cursed life, and I will not have another person die just because they knew me. Leave now." The boy's gaze stayed on the lycanthrope for a minute before dropping back down to the teacup in his hands and not another word was said. The scraping sound of the chair legs on the tile floor, the attenuating footsteps and the click of the door latch signaled the visitor's departure from the house.

----

Tonks heard the door close and looked up from beneath her cloak. "So how did it go, Wolfie?" She asked the question, but she already knew the answer. Extendible ears have uses other than causing mischief.

"Not well at all," came the depressed reply as Remus Lupin sat down in the chair he previously occupied on the porch. "He looked absolutely frightful, Tonks. But I'm not sure which was worse: how looked or what he said."

"That bad, eh?"

"He wasn't just pale. He looks worse than I ever have after a full moon. It's obvious that he hasn't been taking care of himself. His hair looks oily and matted and reeks like he hasn't seen the shower since he got here. I'm pretty sure he's not eating and is probably dehydrated, too." The werewolf took in a labored breath and then went on. "But his eyes. Oh god, his eyes." With the next sentence, his voice finally broke and the tears came. "The last time I saw such eyes was when I saw Lily laying on the floor of the nursery in Godric's Hollow on that fateful Halloween night. Those eyes have haunted me for fifteen years, Nymphadora. I almost wanted to die when I saw them again tonight."

Remus took a steadying breath and slid his hands slowly over his face. "Harry told me to leave and basically not come back. He said it was for my own safety. And he's convinced himself that he's going to die."

Tonks voice was soft and reassuring. "I'm sorry, Remus. I know he looked bad, but even I didn't expect this. Look, I don't care if Harry's supposed to stay here for his own safety or not, this can't go on. He won't make it. Go to Arabella's and floo-call Albus straightaway. See if we can get Harry out of here."

"Thanks for the advice, Nymph. You're right, this won't do. Just make sure you call me at the Leaky Cauldron if there's any change."

"Will do."

-----

**A/N:** I have just completed Chap 4, it appears to be almost twice the length of any of the previous chaps. I am proofing it now and will probably post on Monday or Tuesday. Who knows, a few reviews might not result in a Monday Morning edition. Evil grin


	4. Recruiting Counsel

Harry Potter and the Oracle  
Chapter 4: Recruiting Counsel 

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** I knew I said that I would probably post Monday morning, but I get anxious just watching it sit there, ready to be posted. Many of you will be happy to note that this chapter is roughly 1000 words longer than my previous posts. I almost decided to add the following chapter into the end of this one, but I felt that the end I had called for a break in the action so to speak. Anyhow, before I go rambling on and spoil something, I'll let you get to it. Please Read and Review. The reviews were probably the strongest factor in prompting me to post a little early.

-----

Albus Dumbledore looked up to his fireplace and spoke, "Good morning, Remus. What can I do for you?"

"Albus, I am concerned about Harry. May I come in?" Remus asked, his face shown of genuine concern.

"Certainly. I had a feeling that you would be in touch me sooner or later in that regard. I, as well as his friends, have similar concerns. Miss Granger has sent me an owl stating concerns almost identical to yours. Indeed, please come in." Remus Lupin entered the Headmaster's office though the Floo connection and sat down across the desk from the headmaster.

"Lemon drop?"

The former professor shook his head, declining the offer before speaking in a more exasperated yet forceful tone, "Albus, we've got to do something. It's obvious that Harry's not dealing well with Sir-Sirius… and with what happened at the ministry a few weeks ago. He's essentially been ignoring my correspondence, and when I saw him today, my heart nearly broke in half.

"From what Tonks told me, Arabella has yet to see him outside the house. For that matter, she says the Dursleys have abandoned him in the home since Harry's return from school. He shouldn't be alone. You need to talk to him, Albus."

"I am aware of this Remus, but I doubt that he would want to talk to me. The last time he left my office, you could say that thought of me in less than friendly terms. What would you suggest we do?"

Remus Lupin lowered his head briefly and thought about the question before answering thoughtfully. "I suppose I could go for a few more visits, but I really don't know how much good it would do. He did everything but throw me out of the house. He needs a companion. Someone close to him that could be with him for longer than a visit. With my condition and having errands to run for the Order, I don't think that would work. Do you suppose he could go to the Burrow with the Weasleys?"

"Unfortunately you know that's not an option, Remus. Harry must remain at Number 4 Privet Drive until at least his birthday for his own protection. In any case, I'm not sure if the boisterous environment of the Burrow would be helpful or harmful to Harry at this point. If he has chosen to isolate himself, radically changing his surroundings may cause him to isolate himself further."

"We could ask Molly and Arthur if they would allow Ron to stay with him for the time being…"

"I believe you are moving in the right direction, Remus, but in my opinion, Harry and Ron are indeed friends, but I don't think the two of them would talk enough to resolve Harry's feelings on the matter. I also have a strong inclination that Molly would not like the idea. My advice: I think Harry's _closest_ friend would be a better choice," Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Albus! You're not just suggesting what I think you are! Are you?" Albus Dumbledore nodded in reply. "But sir. That's… That would be improper. Sending a young lady to stay in Harry's home without an adult chaperone would be a bad, BAD idea."

"Normally I would agree, but we are not dealing with typical students. Both he and Hermione are both of strong moral character, and I have the utmost faith that they would conduct themselves in the manner befitting of upstanding young adults. I also believe that Harry's wellbeing outweighs any issues of impropriety. She has nothing but Harry's best interest at heart, and she is probably the one person to which Harry would open himself. Harry needs this to recover from what has happened to him, not just from this year but previous years as well. Remus, we owe him that much."

The former professor sighed in defeat, "I know, sir. But we're taking a big risk on this. If the press gets wind of this, they'll have a field day! Not to mention Molly Weasley, I don't envy you at all if she hears of it. She'll go absolutely ballistic!"

The headmaster gave slight chuckle at hearing the Weasley matron's possible reaction. "We'll deal with Molly if it becomes necessary to do so, but I won't fail Harry again. We cannot afford it. He needs this and intend to provide it to him."

Remus stood and walked toward the fireplace, "Very well, Albus. Do you want me to go the Grangers' this morning?"

"No, but thank you for offering. I think it would be best if I went personally. In the meantime, I do have another job for you. Come back later this afternoon. This will give me time to organize my thoughts on the matter"

"All right sir, expect me here for tea then," and with that the werewolf disappeared in flash of green flames.

-----

Ding Dong

"Hermione! Could you get the door please? I'm kind of busy," a female voice called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there," came the reply as a pair of feet tramped down the steps and walked toward the front door. "May I help y– Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here? Is Harry okay?!"

"Good morning, Miss Granger. In answer to your last question, I assure you that Harry is in no immediate danger. May I come in?" Hermione body relaxed after hearing this and opened the door for the old man to come in.

"My mum's in the kitchen. We can talk there."

Hermione led her guest to the cooking room. Helen glanced at the door when it opened and her daughter entered. She face showed more than a little surprise when she saw her daughter's headmaster in tow. Helen Granger put her casserole in the oven and removed her oven gloves before approaching, "Headmaster Dumbledore, is everything okay?"

"Please, let's sit," he said, raising his arm toward the kitchen table, and they all sat down. The old man began the conversation by addressing the elder of the two Granger women, "Things are fine at the moment, but I do need to talk you both. It concerns your daughter's friend Harry. He doesn't know it, but he needs our help. But before we talk about that, I'd like to ask how you are recovering Miss Granger?"

"I'm doing much better, sir. I still feel a twinge of pain if I move my arms or shoulders too quickly, but Madame Pomfrey said that should pass in about a month. The scar around the burned area is also looking much better thanks to the skin-revitalizing potion she gave me. I just won't be going out in public in a swimsuit anytime soon.

Hermione decided, not so subtly, to refocus the conversation, "Anyhow, I'm fine. I want to talk about Harry."

"Hermione! Watch your tone!" her mother chastised.

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Granger. I find your daughter's direct approach refreshing, and she indeed has her priorities in order. We do need to talk about Harry." The headmaster then turned to his charge; "You sent me a letter last night, Hermione, to ask if Harry can stay with you and your parents over the summer, correct?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Unfortunately, Harry cannot yet leave his relatives' Privet Drive home. It is for his own protection."

Hermione looked as if she'd been slapped, "But sir, he's anything BUT safe there! Even if his horrid relatives aren't abusing him, and he is physically protected—he is dying INSIDE! He is locking himself inside his own little prison, and we have to get him out of there!"

"HERMIONE!" her mother scolded again before looking at the headmaster. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior, headmaster, but she is right. Harry shouldn't be alone with his relatives in a time like this; he should be with someone he can take up counsel with. He should be somewhere that he feels he can talk openly. That's why I agreed to host him here."

The white-haired made an audible sigh, "I'm going to be quite candid with both you, so please, let's drop the formalities. Call me Albus, both of you, and I ask that this conversation go no further than the two of us with the exception being your husband, Helen." Helen nodded her agreement while Hermione looked somewhat shell-shocked. "Hermione, I agree with you in your assessment that it would be best for him to leave Privet Drive, but what you do not know is that a form of ancient magic provides protection for Harry while he is there. Harry's mother, Lily, gave him this protection when she sacrificed her life for him out of love. This protection is what caused Voldemort's Death Curse to rebound from Harry causing Voldemort's initial downfall all those years ago. That protection still works for him today as long as he spends at least one month a year in the home of his blood relatives. Petunia Dursley, although a muggle, is Lily's sister and Harry's last remaining blood relative; therefore, I must insist that he stays in Surrey."

Hermione seemed to ponder over the information then looked absolutely crestfallen. The headmaster cleared his throat; bringing Hermione out of her reverie. "There is, however, another alternative." Both Grangers' faces reflected a new hope. "It is a little unorthodox, and it would require your agreement, but I must first ask you, Hermione, what are your _honest_ feelings for Harry?" Mother looked at daughter expectantly, and daughter looked as if this were the last question she wanted to answer.

The girl dropped her head slightly and her hair fell across the sides of her face, covering her flushed cheeks. She then brought her head up, cleared her throat, and spoke in a manner that left no doubt that this was coming straight from the heart. "Well, Harry was my first real friend and is no doubt my truest friend. He's been there for me when no one else was, and I love him dearly for that. He's saved my life more than once because I know it was because he genuinely cares for me, and I know I would do the same for him. I think that if there is someone that understands and knows me better than anyone, it's him. I also think he also sees the same in me.

"And if I'm being entirely honest with myself, I think I see him as more than a friend, but as a partner, my other half. I'm pretty sure that I'm in love him. _Correction. _I _know_ I'm in love with him. I've known since the end of fourth year."

Hermione closed her eyes and appeared to be bracing herself for a verbal onslaught, especially from her mother but was intrigued to see that both her mother and her headmaster were grinning from ear-to-ear, eyes twinkling merrily. The realization finally dawned on her.

"You knew, didn't you mum?"

"Yes, of course I knew. I saw it every time he was at the train station with you. I could see it in your eyes a mile away." This only caused Hermione to blush further. "And if I had to venture a guess, I'd say your headmaster could see it as well."

Professor Dumbledore nodded in response. "Yes, Hermione. I saw it also, but I also knew that this was something that you had to evaluate and come to terms with on your own. Any intervention on my part would have only created a chasm between your heart and your formidable mind." Hermione's blush didn't fade in the least in hearing the headmaster compliment her.

"My reason for asking is this; Harry needs someone to talk to in order to work out what he is feeling. But more than that, he needs love and support, not romantic love, but the unconditional love and support of a friend and confidant that knows him well. I believe myself to be completely accurate in saying that you are the _only_ one who can fill that role. Therefore I would like to ask you to go to his home on Privet Drive and stay with him until the start of term."

If Hermione was shell-shocked at being allowed to call the Headmaster by his first name, her expression then didn't even hold a candle to the utter disbelief she was experiencing now.

Helen Granger was the next to speak, "Albus, are you sure this is wise. I mean, I trust Hermione completely, but what about Harry's relatives? What will _they_ say?"

"There is much more information that you need to know before anyone goes to see Harry. The first concerns his current living arrangements—Remus visited his home today and reported to me this morning. He conveyed to me that he had received a few letters from Harry stating the same message that you reported to me, Hermione. I'm paraphrasing, but he said, 'the Dursleys had left him alone.' But what he didn't say is that it was true in more than one context. Harry has been left alone at Privet Drive—_literally_. His relatives were seen leaving the house the morning after Harry arrived and looked to be packed for an extended vacation. To my knowledge, no one has heard from them."

Helen and Hermione gasped in unison and Hermione looked faint. "Oh my God! I have to go to him! Please professor, take me there," Hermione begged.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait. There's more to tell."

"More?! Albus, you can't be serious," Helen interjected.

"Unfortunately, I am. Harry is also dealing with other issues outside of his godfather's death, and these issues are probably weighing just as heavily on his shoulders as his need to grieve. I'm afraid I can't say anything else on the matter, for it is his decision if or when he talks about it and whom he tells.

"Attempting to deal with these issues on his own appears to have sent Harry into a very deeply depressed state. He doesn't appear to care about his own welfare. Remus has relayed concerns that he seems to be taking on very little food or drink and doesn't appear to have showered since the day after he arrived. I hope in telling you, that it would reduce your initial shock in seeing him when we arrive there. When Remus departed, Harry told Remus, in no uncertain terms, to leave him be, and I'm afraid I would receive a similar reception. Which is why I am calling on you Hermione."

In hearing this last revelation, any internal debate that Helen Granger may have been pondering seemed to disappear completely from her face. "Hermione, you need to go pack. Your friend needs you. I'll deal with your father."

Hermione turned and hugged her mother fiercely as both women's eyes shed a torrent of tears. "Thank you, mum. He means the world to me, and I have to go to him."

Helen gave a woeful sniff and pushed her daughter back far enough to look into her eyes. "I know, dear. I know. Just care of yourself and be careful. Ok?"

"I will, mum."

"Now go upstairs and pack. You need to go." Hermione nodded and headed for the stairs.

-----

**A/N:** Don't expect Chapter 5 to be up for at least a couple of days. I have most of it straight in my head but I haven't started it on the keyboard yet. I'll work as much as I can on it, and reviews get me pumped up to write like nothing else. I've found my new fixer.


	5. Seeing Harry

Harry Potter and the Oracle  
Chapter 5: Seeing Harry 

**A/N:** For all those that wanted longer chaps, this is the longest one yet. I wanted to say thank you to everyone for the great reviews. It makes me enjoy writing that much more. Now, on with the story.

-----

Helen Granger's eyes followed her daughter as she went up the stairs and her footsteps finally carried her out of earshot. Helen then pulled a napkin from the table and wiped the moisture from her face and took a second to compose herself before speaking. "Now that we're alone Albus, I still have some concerns and more than a few questions."

The old man replied, "I'll answer what I can."

"You mentioned some sort of blood protection earlier that surrounds Harry's house, but answer me this: With Harry's aunt not staying in the house, how safe is he really? If I'm going to allow Hermione to go there, I have to know."

Dumbledore seemed to ponder the question for a few moments before answering. "Before I answer your question directly, I think it best if we discuss some of the known theories regarding magic and magical beings.

"Magic is more than just waving a wand and saying a few words. Magic is a part of every living thing. It is in the plants we eat, it is in the ground we walk on and lives within our bodies—even yours. A person's magical power at their core is determined at the moment of their conception by multiple factors: blood and emotions among the most important."

Helen Granger's expression showed that she had been listening intently but was still somewhat confused. "But what does emotion have to do with a person's magical ability?"

The headmaster smiled and answered a question with another question, "Helen, how did you feel when you found out you were going to have Hermione?"

She seemed bewildered by the headmaster's inquiry but answered anyway, "Well, Robert and I were absolutely ecstatic. I mean, we had a wonderful relationship before, but we desperately wanted to have a baby. But there was a problem; my doctor had told me that I was infertile. Needless to say, we were more than a little surprised to hear the news that Hermione was coming. Why do you ask?"

The old man's blue eyes twinkled and he gave a smug smile, "Do you think it could it be possible, Mrs. Granger, that you were able to unconsciously tap into the dormant magic within your own body in a particularly passionate evening."

The woman didn't turn away from the headmaster's gaze, but her face took on a fire engine-red color as she thought back to the moments that she knew resulted in her daughter's creation. She and her husband had wanted to take a break and forget about the doctors and fertility treatments that she had been enduring. Robert had made meticulous plans all week to ensure that the last evening they spent on the beaches in the south of France was indeed a memorable one.

"I see your point, Albus."

"Indeed. Emotions play a very powerful role in a person's magic. For example, the love that you and your husband felt that night allowed both of you to give not only the building blocks of life to your daughter, but both of your magical essence. Furthermore, the love you and your husband felt for your daughter while she was developing in your womb only strengthened her bond with her own magic. Hence she is the very powerful witch she is today."

The girl's mother was dumbfounded at this statement and tented her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh my goodness, you mean _we_ gave our daughter her gift?" The couple had always thought their little girl's abilities were strictly by chance, some stroke of luck, or twist of fate.

"I could never say for certain, but that is the most plausible explanation. I've found that the most muggle-born witches or wizards come from families with deep emotional bonds. Heightened emotions are also the most common cause of accidental magic within any witch or wizard, as to which I'm sure you could testify.

"Blood is also a key component in magical ability. Not only because blood represents a common bond between children and their parents (heredity), but also because blood is also the sustainer of life. Therefore the life-sustaining blood in our bodies is the pure embodiment of magic and is the most magical component of our bodies. That is why blood magic is so very powerful.

"As to Harry's protections from his mother, the combination of her freely giving her own life and blood and her emotions of love and sacrifice resulted in a very strong protection for him. This protection remains strong as long as he resides in the home of any that carry her blood. I have no doubt that the protection would be strengthened at least two-fold if the Petunia and Harry shared in the bond of a loving family, but alas, I don't anticipate that ever happening.

"With Harry's aunt not currently residing in the home, the protections are slowly weakening. That is another reason I asked Hermione to go to Privet Drive. Hermione's presence in the home and Harry's bond of friendship to her should strengthen the wards significantly. Actually, it is in her own best interests to be there."

"I may not understand everything, but your logic seems sound, and I know Hermione trusts your judgment. I do have another concern though," the Granger matron responded.

The professor gestured for her to continue, "By all means."

Mrs. Granger knew this may be somewhat awkward, but she had to know that her daughter needed this question asked on her behalf. "Well, as I said earlier, I trust Hermione completely to look after herself, and I know that you have said that you have the highest faith in Harry's character. It still scares me to think that she will be alone with him in his house and as you have already said, he is in a highly emotional state. What's to say that they won't do something that they may regret in the heat of the moment? I know that she loves him and would do anything for him, and that's what scares me. I realize that it will be up to her to know when she ready, but she'll need protection—if you catch my meaning."

Dumbledore gave slight smile as the woman's check reddened slightly. "Ah, yes. I can see your concern, and I have given some thought to it. Hermione and I will be returning to Hogwarts briefly to pick up a few books and supplies to take to Harry's. While there, I have already arranged for our school healer, Madam Pomfrey, to instruct Hermione on how to cast the contraceptive charm in the event that it might be necessary. Since your daughter seems to have a strong disposition toward charms, I don't anticipate her having any difficulties.

"Also, there is at least one guard posted outside the house at all times. I will make sure that Hermione knows that she can contact them in the event of trouble or if your daughter is uncomfortable in any way. Secondly, Remus Lupin, a former professor at the school and someone that Harry and Hermione both trust fully will be making regular visits to the house to make sure that everything is in order. This not only allows for some supervision, but it also serves to give Harry the space he feels he needs at the moment. I know it's not the same as having someone there all the time, but Harry will need to feel comfortable. With visitors coming only at their appointed times, Harry knows when he can be himself. I'm hoping this will encourage Harry to slowly bring down the barriers he has placed around himself and let him work through his feelings, which is Hermione's main goal."

Helen nodded, "I understand. I may not be entirely comfortable with the situation, but there is an adequate safety net in place. If Hermione is willing to take this on, then I won't stand in her way."

-----

A short time later, an old man in deep purple robes and a brown-haired young woman carrying a backback and a large trunk arrived in the Headmaster's office, both holding onto a silver fork. Hermione looked around before being the first to speak.

"Why are we Hogwarts, sir?"

The man's eyes sparkled at her question, "Oh, I just came by to pick up a few things. In the meantime, you have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey. She'll be expecting you."

The teen's eyes betrayed her surprise at the request, but she proceeded to the door, en route to the hospital wing.

-----

"Ah good, you finally arrived Miss Granger. I was expecting you sooner, but the headmaster does tend to be long-winded at times." Finding truth in her statement, Hermione smiled. "Now please disrobe from the waist up and lie on the bed here so that I can check how you injuries are healing."

She did as she was told and the healer checked her over giving several indistinct moans, groans and grunts. "Hmm. You seem to be recovering well. How do you feel, my dear?"

"I'm feeling much better, but my bones and muscles seem to be a bit stiff yet. It hurts if I try to move too quickly."

"I'm afraid that will be the case for several more days. Potions and spells can only do so much. Your body just needs time to recover on its own. These symptoms should be gone within a week."

"May I get dressed now?"

"Not just yet." The healer's face shown in disapproval of what she was about to say. "The headmaster, in his infinite wisdom, has requested that I teach you how to cast the contraceptive charm."

"WHAT?!"

-----

As the headmaster was putting the last of a series books and various objects in a small trunk, his slammed open revealing a very red-faced and angry Hermione Granger.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I assume that assume that you are finished with Madam Pomfrey then?"

Her tone let him know that she was testing the limits of her liberties with the headmaster, "Yes, _Albus_. We are done." The man stifled a chuckle and allowed a grin to show his amusement as she began pacing the room. "And you can wipe that silly grin off your face, _sir_! A little chat about the birds and the bees with my school healer is the _last_ thing I expected when going to see her. Do you think me to be some sort of scarlet woman?"

"Calm down, Hermione." The headmaster walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. "I certainly regard you as nothing of the sort. Your mother spoke to me briefly about her concerns. She knows you're in love with Harry and would do anything for him. And with his current state of mind and emotions running high, anything could happen. She wanted you to know that you will do things in your own time and knows that you will act only when you fell you are ready. She asked me to show you how to protect yourself, and I agreed."

Hermione calmed somewhat in hearing that her embarrassment wasn't a direct of the headmaster and took a deep breath. "Alright, just know going in that I have planned nothing of the sort."

A Cheshire cat-smile and sparkling eyes on a wrinkled face responded, "Absolutely not."

The two shared a gaze for a few seconds before the old man clapped his hands together and rubbed his palm together, "Now then, can you think of anything else you might require while you are away?"

Hermione proceeded to bring up several issues, and Dumbledore answered. He showed her the psychology books and several magical texts as well as filling her in on the guard posted around the house and Remus' scheduled visiting times to check up on them. The headmaster also gave several suggestions regarding Harry and how he might react to her coming there to stay.

"Now Hermione, don't arrive at the house thinking that Harry will be the same person that we knew last year. He has had multiple blows thrown against him over the past month, and he looks the part. Don't overreact. He thinks he's dealing with it, but he can't do so properly—being alone and such. Slowly encourage him to talk. He doesn't have to talk about his problems right away, but once he feels comfortable enough to talk to you, the events that happened at the end of last year will make their way to the surface." Hermione nodded her understanding. Albus picked up a piece of scrap parchment and waved his wand over it, "_Portus_. Okay, let's be off then."

Making sure that Hermione had all her belongings in tow and prepared herself as much as possible for seeing Harry, she touched the portkey.

-----

The odd couple landed just outside the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive. A chair on the far side of the porch fell over as they appeared revealing a pair of shoes

"What ya' think you doin' poppin' in like that, Albus?" called a startled Mundungus Fletcher from the floor. "Ya' nearly scare't me to an early grave."

"My apologies, Mundungus, but I thought it best to land outside to notify you of Miss Granger's arrival," Albus intoned while offering a hand to assist his fallen comrade.

"Fair 'nuff. I'll tell Tonks when she takes over."

"Has there been any change?"

"No, none that I could see. At last glance, he was upstairs in his room lookin' out the window."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and opened the door to the home. A quick survey of the lower floor revealed no one, as they expected. Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore made their way slowly up the stairs to the second floor. The only light in the house came from the outside windows, and the house was eerily quiet. The groaning of wood under their feet as each wrung bore their weight was easily heard in the stillness. They turned down the hall stopped at the first door on the right. What Hermione saw on the door took Hermione's tenuous grasp of her emotions and nearly threw them to the floor. The door had multiple heavy hasp and hook-and-eye style locks on the outside of the door and frame. The small tracks of holes on both the door and the frame indicated that more locks had been there at some point in time. But what she saw next tested her fortitude more than anything she had ever seen. A small wooden pet door with a fixed deadbolt lock on the outside was near the bottom of the door. Hermione's features flashed from red to white as her fists shook as tried to hold the fury she felt toward those revolting people. Then just as quickly, the look was gone replaced by an expression of horrible pity and understanding for her friend's living conditions.

'_Oh for the love of Merlin, Harry. I knew that your relatives were horrid, but what you've told me pales in comparison to what you haven't said. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say this was probably only the beginning."_

She pulled her eyes from the door up to the eyes of the man standing beside her. Both faces gave showed identical expressions of empathy, misunderstanding and apology. The man silently offered her a handkerchief. She looked puzzled at his gesture for a moment before the realization hit her that both of them had columns of tears running down their cheeks. She accepted the proffered piece of cloth, wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"For Harry," she said and Dumbledore nodded. She turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. The hinges groaned in resistance.

Harry was sitting at the window with his arms crossed on the sill and his chin resting on his forearms. He was wearing a dirty white undershirt that looked be two sizes too large and a pair of khaki corduroy pants that looked to fit him in length but were so large around the middle that the waist of them was bunched under the tied piece of box string that was trying to imitate a belt. His hair was still messy, but it seemed dull, lifeless, and flat.

After looking him over, she visually scanned the room in which he was staying. The floor was relatively clean but was covered with dust in most areas and a few dirty clothes littered the ground in various spots. Harry's trashcan held a cache of about twenty unopened letters and few dried out banana peels. His desk had a few empty drinking glasses and pair of plates on them with the stale remnants of half-eaten cold cut sandwiches. His poor excuse for a bed looked like it had been slept in, but the sheets were filthy and were turned and twisted. In a far corner, a broken chair sat upside-down with its legs protruding at funny angles and there were a few fist-sized holes in the plaster wall.

Hermione spotted Hedwig's cage on the wooden dresser. It appeared that the only thing that he had kept up with was the owl's cage. It was clean and had fresh food and water. When Hermione's eyes met those of the snowy owl, the owl hooted dolefully as if it were trying to voice concern for its master. The girl took a few moments to ponder her course of action, then walked to her friend and sat on the bed facing him, slightly behind him.

"Harry?"

He didn't move or even flinch. She reached her hand to his far cheek and pulled his face toward her.

"Harry, look at me."

She realized within the next few seconds that she had made a big mistake as she was desperately holding back the tears that were begging to come. Harry's turned his face turned slowly toward her with his eyes downcast. His skin was cold and clammy and was pale beyond anything that she had personally seen. He had lost enough weight that you could clearly make out his cheekbones. It took everything she had to choke down the bile that threatened as she examined his face. That was all forgotten when his eyes slowly came up to meet hers. When their eyes locked, Hermione's stomach fell to her feet. The vibrant emerald green eyes that she adored so much were as almost as gray as stone and looked as if death had already taken him.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and the tears that had been welling in her eyes came washing down. At first, the boy gave no response to her but then slowly wrapped his arms lightly around her as she rocked him gently.

"I'm here, Harry. I'm here to care of you."

-----


	6. Remus' Mission

Harry Potter and the Oracle  
Chapter 6: Remus' Mission 

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have left reviews so far. They've been one of the things that kept me going during my bout of writer's block and RL interference. (Trust me, I'd rather be writing.) And now, on with the story.

-----

'_Why in the bloody hell was Remus here today? I've sent letters every three days to him like I said I would, didn't I? How could he be so thick as to risk coming here? I mean, I'm essentially 'walking death.' Anybody who is nutty enough to get close to me ends up getting hurt or killed. I thought he was supposed to be the smartest of the Marauders. Can't he see the trend? First mum and dad get killed, and then Sirius gets thrown through the veil trying to save my miserable arse. God, if I had only listened to Hermione._

'_Hermione… (His body shudders as he can almost feel the dark magic in the purple curse as it hits her body.) I almost killed her because of my own pigheadedness and stupidity. I should've listened to her. I…'_

"Harry, look at me."

'_Huh? What's Hermione doing here? She shouldn't be here. She could get hurt. She could die. She needs to…'_

(Harry feels himself being squeezed in a loving embrace)

'_Oh Merlin, I missed her. I wish I could've talked to her before the end of school._

(Harry unconsciously wraps his arms around her back)

_I'm surprised she doesn't hate me. I mean she has every right._

"I'm here, Harry. I'll take care of you."

'_She should hate me. I'm worthless and stupid git. She almost died because of me. I can't get let her get hurt like that again. I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself.'_

Harry's body stiffened as he felt the tears trying to make their presence known. _'No. I won't cry. I will not cry. I WILL…NOT…CRY!'_

Hermione pulled back and looked at him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry dropped his gaze to his feet so that she could not see his eyes. "You—You shouldn't be here."

She replied in soft, calm voice and stroked his arm. "Of course I should, Harry. You're not feeling well, and you need some company."

"N-No. You should leave. You shouldn't be here."

She answered in a still soothing tone, "Harry, I'm not going anywhere. You're my friend, and you're going through a rough time. I'm not going to let you go it alone."

The headmaster finally made his presence known, "Harry, Hermione owled me saying that you didn't seem to be handling your loss well and that you needed companionship; someone you could talk to. Her mother and I both eventually agreed that it would be best for both of you if she were to stay here for the summer."

Harry seemed to be at a loss for a moment as he processed what he had just been told, followed by a look of shock and disbelief as he looked up to Dumbledore. "You mean she's staying? Here? All summer!?" Harry looked at his friend as her face broke out in a smile, and she nodded her head fervently.

Harry's voice finally returned full force as he moved her hand back to her own lap. "No! I will not allow you to be hurt just because you're my friend. You were almost killed less than a month ago. I'm not going to let it happen again." His voice caught in his throat. As much as he didn't want her to go, as much as he wanted to have her here with him, he didn't want her to get hurt because she was with him. His voice came out choked as it felt like he was driving a dagger through his own heart and his head fell. "You…you need to go Hermione. If only for your own safety."

Hermione sat up sharply, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! I spent the latter half of the morning trying to convince my mother that I should come here! I then spent the next few hours packing everything I own, getting embarrassed by the school nurse during a full checkup, talking with Dumbledore about what to expect, only to find that you want to shoo me away as soon as I get here! No! I don't think so, Harry! I'm not going anywhere!"

"But, Hermione. You can't stay here! You just can't!" He looked at the head of his school hoping that he would see reason. "Professor?"

"No, Harry. Hermione is staying, and I will not take no for an answer." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he continued. "You will thank me later." Harry just sat there looking at him with his mouth hanging open but no sound came out.

Satisfied that the debate was over, Dumbledore now turned his attention to the young lady. "Hermione, seeing as the Dursleys are probably not coming back anytime soon, I trust that you will find one of the other beds to your liking." She nodded her head in agreement. "Good. Since you know how to contact me if you need anything, I will leave you two get reacquainted. I must be off to a meeting. Good day to the both of you." And with a soft pop, he vanished.

-----

Remus Lupin went upstairs to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his teatime meeting with the headmaster. He knocked on the door but got no response. He entered quietly, took a seat by the fireplace and started a small fire in the grate.

A small pop to his left signified Dumbledore's arrival. "Ah, Remus. I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"No sir. I came in just a few moments ago. How did your trip to the Grangers' go this morning?"

The professor drew a soft cushioned armchair next to the werewolf and conjured up a small tea set and began pouring tea. "Oh, let's just say that there were a few interesting revelations." Remus gave a lopsided grin, as he seemed to catch the hidden meaning of the headmaster's statement.

"I take it that Harry is now in good company. How did handle the idea?"

The elder took no effort to mask the concern in his voice, "Harry was very insistent that Hermione not stay. He's come to believe that his presence is a danger to anyone close to him. She is going to have a difficult time changing his perception."

Lupin gave a curious look, "Hermione, Albus? Since when did you begin calling your students by their first name? Other than Harry, of course."

"I felt it necessary to reveal some very personal information about Harry, his situation, and his protections in order to get Mrs. Granger to agree that Hermione was needed to go to Privet Drive. I asked that we drop the formalities in order to make Helen feel more comfortable with me. I her gave my personal assurances that her daughter would be watched over and her wellbeing would be monitored closely." The headmaster gave slight chuckle and smiled as he recalled a recent memory. "Hermione made sure to call me by my first name after she came back from the hospital wing in accordance with that. As I recall, she was quite upset with me."

Remus put down his tea before asking, "Okay, Albus? What did you do _this _time?"

Dumbledore attempted to sound innocent, "Oh, I only asked Poppy to make sure that Hermione knew how to perform the contraceptive charm. That's all."

"Albus! You didn't?" The headmaster gave a single nod in response as Remus covered his mouth his hand to stifle a laugh, "I can't believe you did that! No wonder she was upset."

The headmaster still feigned innocence; "I told her mother that she would be capable of protecting herself in _all_ situations. I was merely fulfilling my obligation." The elder then give a wiggle of his eyebrows as he looked over his spectacles.

"You dirty old bat," Lupin replied as he looked at the old man. He took another sip of tea before continuing. "So should I take any action if I find them in a… uh… _compromising position_?"

The old man's tone turned more serious. "No Remus. I trust both of them to make good decisions. He needs her company, whatever form it may take. I only ask that you give counsel to Harry in such areas if he asks. She may be the key to our very survival."

"Understood."

"Very good. Now, I'm sure you are very curious as to why I requested this meeting."

-----

Hermione spent the next hour shoving Harry into the bathroom to get a shower, cleaning up his room, and getting her things settled in the master bedroom. When Harry hadn't come out of the bath in forty-five minutes' time, she knocked on the door. "Harry, are you okay?" No response. "Harry, answer me, or I'm coming in." When she got no answer, she pushed the door open hard and saw a glimpse of Harry lying in the tub asleep before he awoke at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Harry's eyes shot to the figure in the doorway and immediately made to cover himself, although the water and thin layer of soap bubbles were masking his figure enough to be considered decent.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! I know I'm going to die one of these days, but do you have to scare me to death?"

The girl had the good sense to look embarrassed but took a second to assess the situation. _'This is a perfect opportunity to get some straight answers.'_ To Harry's obvious chagrin, she sat down on top of the chamber pot and made herself comfortable. "Harry, why are you so afraid of me staying?"

Harry's voice carried a hint of annoyance, "I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione reached over and pulled the drain lever, "Wrong answer."

Harry was now in an obvious panic, "Hermione! Stop it!" She just glared at him but didn't move. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk already!"

Hermione closed the drain and sat up again, "Good. But if I don't believe your answers, I open the drain again."

"Fine." Harry took in a deep breath in relief knowing that the drain was closed. "I guess I'm not dealing well with… with what happened at the ministry." Hermione's face showed her skepticism of his statement, and she pulled the lever again. "Hermione, knock it off!" She didn't budge, and Harry sank down in the water as far as he could, "Hermione, it's the truth!" She still didn't move. "Okay! You win! I'll tell you!" The lever again closed, and the girl didn't move her hand as she waited expectantly for an answer. He lowered his gaze to stare at two sets of toes at the far end of the tub, "I guess I'm just afraid that you'll get hurt if you're around me."

Hermione put her hands on her knees and spoke in a soft but serious voice. "Harry, I'm probably already near the top of Voldemort's hit list already. My being here isn't going to change that."

Harry eyes flashed as he looked directly at her, "But Hermione, innocent are dying because of me! Don't you understand?"

"I do understand Harry. A war is starting and good people are going to die. They will die either because Voldemort wants them dead or because they choose to fight him. You didn't cause their deaths."

The water sloshed a little as Harry sat up in tub to counter, "People who have been close to me are dying or in constant danger! Hermione, my parents died when I was just over a year old. A basilisk almost killed you and Ginny Weasley almost died in the Chamber of Secrets in our second year. Then Cedric Diggory died just because he was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with me. And just this past year, Sirius got killed because I was too stupid to listen to you and because Dumbledore didn't tell me everything he should've! And if that weren't bad enough, you were almost taken from me! I can't risk anyone else dying because of me." Harry had continued leaning forward as he spoke, but then realized that he had almost pulled himself out of the water during the discussion. His cheeks reddened as he lowered himself back into the tub.

"Alright, I can accept that for now, but we'll talk about it again later. Now, why did you say earlier that you were going to die one of these days? And before you answer, it wasn't the first reference you've made to your own death since we went to the ministry. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said tersely. Hermione started to reach for the drain handle again, but Harry stopped her—his voice not frantic but angry. "Hermione, I'm not talking about it right now! And I swear to God that if you pull that handle one more time, I'm going to get up and walk right on out of here. We're done."

Hermione looked slightly flustered at this statement and the thought said event actually happening. "Fine. But were not done," she intoned with a dignified indifference that didn't reach her eyes. "Not by a long shot. Now, get dressed," she ordered as she got up, walked to the door, and closed it behind her.

Harry let go a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. _'Whew, I'm glad she didn't call my bluff,'_ he thought as he pulled the drain and got out.

-----

"Very good. Now, I'm sure you are very curious as to why I requested this meeting," the headmaster said as he decided to cut to the chase.

"Quite."

"I need to make a trip to Greece for me, Remus."

"Greece, Professor," he responded as he grabbed parchment and quill.

"Yes, Delphi, Greece in particular. You will take an international floo connection to the White Stallion Inn in Athens. You will then proceed to a muggle lodge called the Vouzas Hotel in Delphi. Go then to the Archaeological Museum of Delphi and seek out the Assistant Curator, Augustus Koutsouris. He will expect to see you outside the front door just before the opening of business in two days' time. Tell him that you are there to pickup a package for me. You shouldn't encounter any difficulties but please return to Hogwarts without delay, as we do not want to invite trouble."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"One last item. Give the package to no one but myself. As an added security measure, only show it to me once we get inside this office, and you can see Fawkes. His reaction to my presence will verify my identity."

"Alright, sir. I'll see you in a few days."

"Good luck, Remus."

-----

**A/N:** Please read and review. Let me know if you have any ideas. I'm not running short on them, but I'm always open to suggestion.


	7. Bad Dreams

Harry Potter and the Oracle  
Chapter 7: Bad Dreams 

**A/N:** Although I just updated Sunday, once the writer's block I was suffering from crumbled, the muse simply wouldn't leave me. I had to keep going,… and going. For those that are keeping track, this is the longest chapter yet, and I hope it is just as good as the rest. Enjoy!

-----

Relieved that Hermione had finally left, Harry got out of the tub and dried off. As he was drying his hair, the realization of what Hermione had subjected him to came back straightaway. His anger over the situation grew more and more with each mental replay of the whole scene. _'What in the bloody hell was she playing, pulling a stunt like that. She may be my best friend, but there are limits! What would she say if I tried to pull the same stunt on her? She'd call me a deranged pervert! That's what!'_

Harry continued brooding as he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed. (Luckily he remembered to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him. Under normal circumstances, he would just wrap a towel around himself and get dressed in his room.) He returned to his room and unceremoniously flopped on his freshly made bed. He rested his head on top of his hands and stared up the ceiling. He knew every crack, speckle and flake of the plaster above his bed, but he wasn't concentrating on it. He was content to just thoughtlessly stare and let his mind lose focus. The less he thought, the less guilt he felt. Reliving every tragic event of his life at night when he slept was bad enough. He needed at least _some_ time away from the grief that he felt for all that had happened in his past.

Harry heard Hermione come back up the stairs and traipse down the hall. She stood in the doorway briefly, but he didn't react. Disappointed by his lack of response, she entered the room cautiously and placed the small platter she was carrying on Harry's desk. She moved the chair that Harry had been sitting in earlier close to his bed and sat down.

"Harry?" she addressed him cautiously. This time his lack of a reply only frustrated her. "Come on, Harry. I thought we were talking."

"Is that what you call it?" he said dully without changing his focus.

By his tone, she had a pretty good idea of what was to come. "Yes. You actually started to talk to me."

He turned his body away from her as he sat up on the bad with his feet dangling off the side. He turned his head slightly so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye. "Strange. It felt like an interrogation to me," he responded crossly before getting to his feet.

"I realize it was a little unconventional, but you needed to talk to someone." She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that she had probably said the wrong thing.

Harry spun around and leaned over the bed, his hands on the mattress. "Don't you think it should be up to me to decide when I should talk?!" He got the small satisfaction of seeing her wince at his rebuttal. "Don't you think I would talk to you about things if I wanted to? Hmm? Next time, why don't you make Scotland Yard proud and just tie me to a chair and shine a bright light in my eyes?"

Harry's remarks had made his point all too well. She lowered her head into her hands and cried as her body wracked with sobs. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just wanted to help. You need to talk about it, and I just… I just thought that I could get things started," she replied as she continued to weep into her hands.

This reaction was not what he had expected. He wanted to get her angry so that they'd get into a good row. Maybe that way she would decide to leave him alone and go home, thus she would be safe. He hadn't wanted her to cry. Without hesitation, he launched himself over the bed and sat directly in front of her, and enveloped her protectively in his arms then stroked her hair soothingly with one hand. "I'm sorry, Hermione. That was entirely uncalled for."

She had stopped crying so heavily and Harry pulled her face from his shoulder to look at her properly. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "You're my friend, and I shouldn't bite your head off like that."

She nodded in agreement. "Its okay, Harry. I understand."

"No, it's not okay, Hermione," he replied sympathetically, "I am really, really sorry. I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now, and I'm having a difficult time dealing with them. It's not your fault, and I shouldn't take it out on you. Now what did you want to talk about?"

The young woman took a few seconds to regain her composure before speaking. After drawing a deep breath and exhaling audibly, she turned her attention to the platter on the desk and said, "Well, why don't we eat something first? I made some sandwiches." She grabbed one and handed it to her companion. She then passed him a can of soda. He accepted gratefully, and the two ate in relative silence for the next couple of minutes. Hermione finished her sandwich first and took a pull from her glass to finish the meal. She placed her empty can on the desk.

She put her hands on his knees, which seemed to take him by surprise as he started slightly, "Harry, I apologize for interrogating you like that. It was wrong of me to impose on you. I should've respected your privacy. I know there were times in the past when something was on your mind but didn't talk about it right away. When you were ready though, you always came to me to talk about it. I should've waited. It's just that I'm just really worried about you. I've never seen you act this way. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess so. This past year has been the roughest one I've ever had to deal with. And with my history, that's saying something." He looked at her with a sideways glance as he said the last sentence and his mouth turned upwards in a grin trying to inject a little humor.

Hermione gave a sniff and a brief chuckle in response. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She grabbed his hands that were currently in his lap and looked up at him. "Just promise me that you'll talk to me when you're ready. Alright?"

He looked at her thankfully, "You have my word on it."

-----

The two made small talk over the next couple of hours while playing exploding snap. They talked about school, OWL's, Quidditch (although she made sure that subject had a relatively short life,) and who might be taking up the vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts post. They both made several guesses at the last topic, but each subsequent guess seemed to be more farfetched.

After the most recent game had finished, Harry stretched and yawned deeply. Hermione looked at her watched and was surprised to see that it was only 8:30. "Are you really that tired, Harry?"

Harry had stopped stretching but yawned again as he answered, "Yeah. I guess I haven't really been sleeping all that well lately."

Hermione leaned toward him and instantly went into to her motherly mode, "Oh, Harry. Why didn't you tell about that?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively, "It's alright. Like I said, I've had a lot on my mind lately. It's no big deal."

She looked at him suspiciously, but eventually decided to drop it. They both stood, and she gave him another hug, this time holding him slightly longer than what would be considered friendly before separating. He immediately missed the feeling of her warmth. "Okay, but I'll be in the next room if you need me." And with that she went to her adopted bedroom and pulled the door closed to get dressed for bed. Likewise, Harry went to the bathroom to start his own evening routine.

After brushing his teeth using the loo, he returned and opened the window wide enough for Hedwig to come and go as she pleased. He opened her cage, and the owl flew off into the evening sky. He then stripped down to his boxers, as it was going to be another warm evening and slid under his covers. After placing his eyeglasses on the nightstand, he turned off his lamp. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, Sirius wasn't the first thing on his mind as he tried to go to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the pair of them, Albus Dumbledore was rattling off various incantations from the front sidewalk as he checked the status of the wards over the house.

"Most excellent. Sleep well, my young friends," he said as he left with a soft pop.

-----

The rare, restful sleep that Harry had been enjoying for the past several hours was obviously at its end. His arms began flailing. He tossed and turned under the sheets as he began mumbling in his sleep.

'_Good evening, Potter. How good to see you again,' an evil voice started him. _

'_No…' muttered Harry in disbelief._

'_Yes indeed, Potter. You've been so busy in your own pleasant dreams that I felt it would be rude of me to interrupt,' Harry heard as he looked around a large stone sitting room. He was obviously sitting in a soft armchair that faced a large fireplace. He had trouble seeing anything else, as the fire was the only source of light in the room. He looked down and saw the sallow skin and abnormally long fingers that he knew belonged to the Dark Lord._

'_Just leave me alone, you bastard.'_

'_Tut tut. I know we haven't spoken for sometime, Potter, but where are your manners? Surely you wouldn't talk like that to your precious mudblood friend. If I'm not mistaken, you are entertaining her as your guest. Am I right?'_

'_No! Leave her alone! Just leave her alone!! It's me you want!'_

'_It seems I've touched a nerve, haven't I? She should be privy to our conversation. We wouldn't want to keep this to ourselves.' Harry watched as the Dark Lord waved his wand, and Hermione appeared in her nightshirt on the rug in front of them.'_

_Harry was utterly shocked at this and tentatively called out to her, 'Her...Hermione?'_

'_Harry?'_

_The Dark Lord gave a cruel chuckle, 'How good of you to join our little private party, mudblood. Your dear Mr. Potter and I were just speaking of you. I thought it rude of him not to invite you, so I thought you might like to be a part of the festivities. CRUCIO!'_

_Harry could only watch for what seemed like an eternity as his friend writhed in pain of the floor in front of him. Voldemort eventually lifted his wand and released the curse. _

'_Did you enjoy that mudblood?' When no answer came, the Dark Lord continued. 'Too bad, Bella seems to rather enjoy it. It excites her so. Did that light the fire of lust in you, little girl?' Harry's mouth just didn't seem to want to work. His breath was caught in his throat and he couldn't speak. ' Awww, pity. We could have such a wonderful time together. CRUCIO!'_

_Hermione convulsed again under the pain caused by the Cruciatus Curse. This time Harry's voice broke through. 'Stop it! Stop it, you sick fuck!' he screamed._

_Voldemort lifted the curse, if only in amusement. 'My, my, do I sense a bit of jealousy. You know, I could make dance for the both of us. I'm not selfish.'_

_Harry's anger and outrage toward his foe began building. 'YOU…WILL…NOT…TOUCH…HER!' _

The resulting explosion from his magic shook the house and abruptly woke him from his dream. Harry's scar felt like it was on fire, but he paid it no mind. He had to make sure that Hermione was safe. He quickly tried to untangle himself from his bed sheets and walked unsteadily down the hall to his aunt and uncle's room. Without bothering to knock, he waved his hand at the door, and it was thrown aside off its hinges.

The young woman was in the same nightshirt he saw in his dream. She was sweating profusely and shaking violently. He sat down at her bedside and shook her shoulder gently to wake her. "Hermione." When she didn't wake, he shook her more fiercely, "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!"

Her eyelids opened slowly as she took in her surroundings, "Harry?"

"I'm here. It's okay."

Hermione awoke fully and launched herself into Harry's arms and shook uncontrollably as she cried. He lay down with her in the bed on top of the covers as he held her close to comfort her. "Oh, Harry. I was so scared. I was in a dark room with Voldemort, and he was putting me under the Cruciatus Curse. You were there somewhere. I heard him taunting you."

"I know, 'Mione. I know. I was there in the dream with you. He brought you in to try to get to me."

Hermione stopped crying when logic kicked in, "What…what do you mean you were with me?" she asked skeptically.

Harry took a deep breath, sat up on the bed and tried to explain the situation as best he could, "I mean that Voldemort entered my mind and was feeding me a dream. It seems he managed to pull you in as well. I'm not sure how…"

CRACK!

At the foot of the bedroom stood a very alert Alastor Moody with wand drawn in a very defensive posture. Hermione yanked the covers up tight over her, and Harry fell off the bed as a result of both surprise and the sudden pulling of the sheets.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing here?" shrieked Hermione.

Moody scanned the room with both his magical blue eye and his normal one before answering them. "Potter! What was the true identity of my imposter-self when I taught at the Hogwarts?"

"Barty Crouch," Harry answered immediately.

Moody swung his wand around and pointed it at Harry. "Which one?"

"Junior."

Moody then trained his wand on Hermione, "Granger! What was Sirius Black's animagus name?"

"Snuffles," she answered.

Moody relaxed his guard and took a deep breath. "What in Merlin's name happened here, Potter?"

Harry got to his feet and sat back down on the bed. "We just awoke from a nightmare. That's all. I came to Hermione's room to make sure she was okay," Harry replied lightly in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"No, no, no. I mean the magical power spikes."

"Huh?"

"We read two definite spikes at this location. The first shook the ground for miles. The muggles thought it was an earthquake or something. Matter of fact, it measured a four on their Richter scale. The second, I'm guessing, took out this door."

Harry stared, slack jawed, at Moody and then looked at the door directly behind them. After noting the door was cracked in several places and was being held up by one hinge, he turned his puzzled gaze back to Moody. "I did that?"

"That would be my guess, Potter. Where is your wand?"

"It's still in my school trunk, I think."

"Really?" answered the retired auror with a toothy grin. "I'll have to let Albus know about this one. I'm guessing he might decide to drop by tomorrow. Until then, keep tabs on your magic, kid." Moody then repaired the door with a wave of his wand and then stopped before trying to apparate away. "Since you didn't use your wand, it'll be considered accidental magic. I'll notify the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad that I've already taken care of it."

Harry nodded his understanding

"Remember, both of you, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" the old auror said as he disappeared with another crack.

The silence that followed Moody's noisy departure was a little uneasy. The two looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions, then both turned beet red. It had finally dawned on them that they were scarcely dressed, which made the lack of sound all the more unnerving. Hermione finally found her voice when her brain re-engaged.

"How… how did he do that Harry? I mean, how did I get in your dream like that?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I'm really not sure. Voldemort's always had a connection with me, but I've never heard of a shared dream like that. He did say that he knew that you were here. If I had to guess, I'd say he pulled you in through me." Hermione shuddered at the memory of her dream, and the realization of what Harry just said hit him full force. The guilt he felt for subjecting her to that washed over him. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It's my fault. I let him get to you. I…"

"Harry, it's not your fault. Voldemort did this. If anything, you saved me from further harm." Her breath hitched as momentarily before continuing, and he saw her eyes moisten. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. He pulled her into a soft hug while placing his chin on the top of her head. "He was… he was going to do…_things_. I could see it in his eyes, and I don't know that I could've done anything to stop him. So don't beat yourself up over it. You stopped him Harry. That's all I could ask for."

Harry's tone was quiet as he interjected, "I understand, but you wouldn't have been there at all if it weren't for me."

Hermione pulled away and looked up to him. "I already know the answer for my part, but let me ask you a question. And I want your honest answer."

"Alright."

Her soft brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she asked, "If you had a choice between me being here where you could watch over me and know that I was safe or have me at home, knowing that I could be attacked at any given moment, which would you choose?"

That question; that one, simple question drove it all home for Harry. He understood completely. She was here because she cared. She was here because she was worried about him. And if he was honest with himself, he felt better knowing that she was here with him where he could personally watch over her. They may not be in the safest place in the world, but that fact she was right here in front of him assured him that she was indeed safe. It put his mind at ease.

Without an immediate answer, he saw her face begin show apprehension. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, and his own face broke in a warm, heartfelt smile—one that he hadn't really felt in a long time. In a move that he would reflect on with surprise later, he brought himself down and placed a tender but brief kiss on her lips. He wrapped her in another hug before answering in her ear, "If those were my choices, then I'd rather you were here with me. At least I would feel that I was doing something to protect you and keep you safe."

Hermione eyes overflowed with tears at his answer, and she kissed his bare shoulder. "I know. That was the same I answer I would've given you."

They both pulled back tentatively as soft brown eyes locked with bright emerald green ones before Hermione spoke again softly, "Good. I'm glad we got that settled." They both shared a smile again in response.

"Right then, I should let you get back to sleep then. You've had a rough night, and you need to rest," Harry said as he started to rise from the bed.

He stopped in his tracks when she grabbed his hand. He looked down to see her face shown of sheer terror. "Harry, please don't go."

"Hermione," he answered tentatively, "I really don't know if I should stay. I mean… you know." He looked down at his current wardrobe and blushed profusely at the unsaid meaning of his statement. But Hermione's expression didn't change, if anything she looked more worried as she was now biting her lower lip.

"Please," she begged. "I just don't want to be alone. You understand." She pulled her hand away and pulled the sheets down. She patted the area next to her and looked at him hopefully. "Don't worry, Harry. I trust you to be a gentleman."

He took a deep breath and returned her gaze, "Alright, I understand." The corners of his mouth rolled up in a sly grin, "Although after what you pulled in the bathroom earlier, I don't know if I should trust _you_."

She punched him lightly on the arm for his flippantness as he got into bed beside her. She rolled away from him and settled down to sleep. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, 'Mione."

-----

**A/N:** Please read and review. The reviews helped to get this chapter up quickly. Thanks to all that left reviews for the previous chapter. I try to reply to all signed reviews.


	8. Meeting With Dumbledore

**A/N:** Finally, I was able to complete this to my satisfaction. Chapter size has again gone up, but I wanted to make sure that the content was there. Also, I have finally come to see that I need a beta reader. I'm too close to the story to see all the errors that a first time reader would see easily. I have one person is willing to do it, but I'd like to find a second. Just let me know in your reviews if you are interested, and I'll contact you. Finally, thanks to Treck for looking over a majority of this chapter prior to post. – Shaz124, a.k.a. PKFan.

Harry Potter and the Oracle  
Chapter 8: Meeting With Dumbledore 

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, 'Mione."

Harry looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. **2:40 AM. **He rolled to his back and looked at the ceiling above. _'At least I have a new ceiling to stare at. This is going to be a long night,' _Harry thought to himself.

Harry kept himself awake through pure strength of will. He stared at the ceiling for a while as the moon cast its light through the window. He listened to the leaves rustle quietly as gusts of a summer breeze blew them around every now and again, and the insects chirped throughout the night. Harry nearly fell asleep several times to the tune of nature's lullaby, but an occasional prickling in his scar would interrupt those thought immediately. _'Hermione needs to rest. There's no way I'm letting him get to her again through me.'_ Harry rolled to his side and propped his elbow to rest his head on his palm. He examined the face of the young woman who at some point in the night had rolled toward him. No more than a foot away, she rested peacefully with a slight smile on her face. _'She reminds me of the picture of angels I saw sleeping on the clouds in a painting I saw on a primary school field trip to the art museum. She's beautiful— perfect even. What makes her even more amazing is the fact that she doesn't see it. Her outer beauty only compliments her inner beauty.' _Harry's mouth curls in an amused smile and gives an involuntary snort. _ 'She'd probably kill me if she knew how many times I've threatened some of my mates in the dorms at wandpoint to keep her name out of their less than polite conversations; even Ron was in with them, the bunghole.' _Sighs_ 'If she ever chooses a bloke, he'd best consider himself the luckiest man alive.'_

A few strands of hair lay across her check, and Harry brushed them back behind her ear. He was slightly startled as she scooted closer to him and snuggled to his side—her head now resting on his shoulder as she draped an arm over his torso and a single slender leg wrapped around one of his. He blushed at the awkward feeling but soon thought he'd figured out what was going on. _'If she needs a teddy bear to snuggle up to for comfort tonight, it's the least I can do for her. Given what I've put her through, she's probably sorry that she ever got mixed up with me in the first place. She doesn't even know that we're like this, so why have her feel bad about it.'_

He kept watch over her as she adjusted her position only a few times during the remainder of the night and seemed to be sleeping very well as she only made a few seemingly contented grunts and groans. Just a little after sunrise, a quiet stirring at the door delivered him from his thoughts. He prepared himself to react quickly as he did his best to look at the door without waking her. A head with a purple wizard's hat and white hair peered in from behind the door. Harry relaxed as he recognized the intruder. He flashed five fingers in the air then pointed downward, as hoped to convey that he hoped to convey that he would meet the man downstairs in five minutes. The old wizard nodded and closed the door noiselessly.

Harry quietly extricated himself the bed and quietly tiptoed to his room and pulled on a white undershirt and a pair of sweatpants. He silently made way down the hall and the stairs and found Professor Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, sir. Do mind if start breakfast? I'll make enough for all three of and put on some tea," Harry asked.

"Go right ahead. As long as you don't mind talking as you work."

Harry nodded, put water in the teakettle and placed it on the stove. "Thank you for not waking Hermione, sir. She's had a rough night and could use some more rest," he said as he pulled some sausages from the refrigerator and started them cooking in a large skillet.

The headmaster dipped his head and stared at his intertwined fingers, "I agree, Harry. She could use a little extra rest this morning. Which is exactly why I wished to speak with you this morning."

"I figured as much. After what happened last night, I was hoping to speak with you as well."

Dumbledore seemed intrigued by the response, and his eyes brightened slightly, "Does that mean that we can put the ill will of our last meeting behind us?"

Harry answered in a civil, but unmistakably cool tone, "Do not assume that I have forgiven you just because I am asking for your help. I have more important matters to deal with now, and you have resources that I need—Plain and simple. We only need to agree to deal with our problems later."

The old man deflated slightly in acquiescence, "Agreed. As much as I wish that things were different, I'm glad that you have decided to handle our present difficulties in such a mature fashion."

Harry answered with his back turned, "I may have decided to handle it better but only because I must. After what happened last night, I refuse to let any more of my friends be hurt by Riddle." Dumbledore was hanging on Harry's words; waiting for him to continue. Dumbledore saw the young man turn slowly toward him, eyes downcast. The adolescent's eyes finally sprung up to lock with his in a challenging stare, what he saw literally scared him and gave an involuntary shiver. Eyes that were no less vivid or bright displaced the normally bright, alive and happy eyes that Harry usually carried, but they held green flames that seemed to pop and crackle with the intensity of an inferno. "Tom Riddle will remember this as the day he made the biggest mistake of his life."

"And what mistake was that, Harry?"

"Using my friends to attack me. Fool me once, you know…"

Dumbledore seemed confused by the statement, "Fool me once?"

"It's a muggle saying, 'Fool me once—shame on you. Fool me twice—shame on me.' I won't be duped again, and I won't be used again." Dumbledore nodded in understanding but didn't utter another word.

The tension in the air lingered for a few minutes but was dispelled by the sound of the popping grease in the skillet. He gathered the sausages on a plate and began preparing eggs. He made quick work of 2 eggs sunny side up with some added spices and 2 slices of toasted bread for the professor and a pair of ham, egg and cheese omelets for his sleeping guest upstairs and himself. He then removed the rumbling teakettle from the heat to keep it from whistling, prepared tea for the two of them, and sat down across from the aged headmaster.

Dumbledore seemed to be eating hungrily, "Thank you for breakfast, Harry. I hadn't realized that you were such an excellent cook."

Harry's voice carried a forced nonchalance in his reply, "Yeah well, how many house elves do you know that don't know how to cook? I've been the Dursleys' honorary house elf for the past nine to ten years."

Dumbledore winced as he realized what the words implied. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, it's too late to change things now, Professor. I've a great many other things on my mind right now." The callous tone of Harry's voice was not lost on his professor.

"Yes, which brings us to the events of last night. Even though Alastor recited a summary of what occurred last night, I'm afraid I am missing a few details. Would you mind telling me the story from the beginning?" Harry obliged by giving a detailed account from his memory.

-

Hermione's eyes opened slowly as she awoke in the Dursleys' bedroom.

"Harry?"

After seeing that no one was in the room to answer he weak plea, she noticed that she was snuggling up to what had been Harry's pillow and her cheeks turned crimson as she recalled the memories of the night previous. She gave a forlorn sigh and lay her head back down, _'I thought for sure that it wasn't a dream. He felt so real, so… warm. Just to hold him like that, even in a dream, was the closest to heaven I've ever felt. I swear that I could hear him breathing next to me. And oh Merlin, he smelled so good, like fresh air and musk.'_ She pulled in long breath through her nose as if to savor the memory and froze as her eyes opened suddenly. She stuffed her nose in the pillow she was holding and smelled again. _'Oh my God! He WAS in here with me! It was real!'_

She sat bolt upright after her previous thought crossed her mind, only find out indeed just how real last night's events had been. She winced as her muscles ached in full rebellion to her sudden movements_. 'Ouch! Maybe I ought to ease up a bit.'_ She rolled slowly to the side of the bed, and dressed in a pair of baby blue summer shorts with a form-fitting white tank top with matching blue logo that said, "Prince Harry's Girl." She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and was on her way to Harry's room when she heard voices coming from downstairs. Harry and Professor Dumbledore seemed to be in deep conversation. She walked softly to the stairs and sat down on the steps to listen.

She heard Harry continue, "…Voldemort somehow managed to cast the cruciatus curse on her through my dream. I could literally feel his magic flow through me to get to her. I felt so helpless. I don't care if does those things to me. I can handle pain. I've managed it throughout my life," Hermione heard what she guessed was Harry's fist hit the table. "but this is _my_ burden to bear! I know Hermione is strong, but she hasn't done anything to deserve this! She didn't ask for this!"

"I believe Hermione is aware of the risks, and yet she has stayed by your side."

"Yeah well, it's one thing to be aware of the risks. It's another to actually be on the receiving end of his wand," he said sullenly. "She's too good of a person for that—too good of a friend. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her. That's the only reason I'm letting her stay, so that I can make sure she's safe."

"You ordered her to leave yesterday when she arrived. Why the sudden change, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione and I talked, albeit briefly, last night. She asked me, 'If you had a choice between me being here where you could watch over me and know that I was safe or have me at home, knowing that I could be attacked at any given moment, which would you choose? I know how I would answer, but what about you?' That struck a chord. That told me exactly why she was here. My answer also told me what I needed to do, and what happened last night only reinforced my resolve to do it." Harry paused for a moment. "Professor, I want to master occlumency, not just learn it but master it. I don't care what it takes. I owe Hermione and the Weasleys that much in order to keep them safe around me."

When Hermione heard Harry's plea for occlumency lessons, even with such a bad history, she couldn't help but feel her heart swelling in her chest as the tears slid silently down her cheeks.

"Not only for them but to protect the contents of the prophecy as well."

Hermione jerked her head up as the subject grabbed her undivided attention, _'I thought the prophecy was destroyed?'_

"Do you plan on telling anyone else the contents of the prophecy?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I guess I thought I should ask you first," Harry replied.

The headmaster paused, as if carefully weighing his answer. "Harry, I think it best that you tell someone. That way you have someone in which to confide. Secrets have a way of exploding in your face, so to speak, if you have no one with which you can seek counsel. It can result in many errant decisions. Unfortunately, I learned that fact last school year."

Hermione was dumbfounded at the response, but Harry seemed to understand his meaning completely, "Yeah, last year was a bad year for both us."

"Indeed it was, Harry. Indeed it was."

Harry's voice became low and unmistakably cold, "Be that as it may, sir. Bad decisions on both our parts cost Sirius his life, and I know I am to blame for it. I haven't forgiven myself, nor have I forgiven you for your part. I won't make the same mistake twice. I am willing to go to hell and back voluntarily to keep my friends safe from Voldemort, but without the information I need, my efforts won't mean a thing. I may not want to know the details, but I have to have them. I also may not like the idea of needing your help, but I have to ask for it knowing what lay ahead for me. I need you, and you need me. And you know it. I don't like the situation, but I think we'll both agree that we have a bigger fish to fry. I'm willing to table our feud for now in order to bring an end to this."

As this point, Hermione's thoughts were swimming. She knew that Harry was not sharing the facts of what happened at the end of last term between he and Dumbledore. But hearing Harry speaking to the most wise and powerful wizard in the world as something just above an adversary was too much to fathom.

"I am requesting full membership into the Order of the Phoenix, and I want your full support to push it through. If I have to reveal the full contents of the prophecy to the membership to make it happen, I will. But I don't think either of us want that."

Hermione could hear Dumbledore heave a great sigh prior to giving his answer. "Very well, Harry. I will fully support you in your bid to join the Order of the Phoenix on the condition that you agree not to tell them the prophecy."

"Agreed."

'_No!' _Hermione screamed in her thoughts. She understood that this meant that Harry would be on the front lines of the coming war. _'Please God, no!'_ She thought again as the tears flowed uninhibited down her face.

"Do you require anything else of me, Harry?"

"Yes I do, sir, two things," he began. "I wish to include Hermione in our occlumency training. When she and I are both reasonably competent, I plan on telling her the prophecy."

"A wise move. And the second item?"

"I want you to arrange for Auror-level spell training and physical conditioning, for both this summer and the coming term—_including_ practicing magic, not just theory. I'd also like to invite Hermione to take part as well, but I will ask her about both before speaking on her behalf. I don't have a choice in the matter, but she does."

"I will agree to this, but I am not entirely pleased with the idea. I guess I would rather you be prepared than not. Do you wish for your friend Mr. Weasley to take part also?"

"No," Harry answered simply. "As much as I think of Ron as a brother, I think he would be more hindrance than help. He has a strong wizarding family around that can help protect him, so I don't feel bad about saying no. Hermione has no one but me right now. That in itself is enough reason for me to train."

Hermione heard a kitchen chair scrape across tile and assumed their conversation was nearing its end. Hermione quickly stood up and wiped her eyes and tried to put on a normal expression. "Very well, Harry. I will make the necessary arrangements. I will be sending a few books from my private library. I will ask Fawkes to deliver them for me. As for your occlumency lessons, I will be here tomorrow evening just after the dinner hour. I will be teaching you personally this time. We will talk more tomorrow about the remainder of the arrangements. I would also like to see if have the ability to perform wandless magic. If what happened last night is any indication, I think you will do fine. I think it's something you would find very useful."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow evening, sir."

"Oh, allow me to cast a quick warming charm on house guest's breakfast." He gave a quick wave of his wand, "I have a feeling she'll be joining you shortly, Harry. Good day."

The old professor began walking away from the table only to come face-to-face with the home's other occupant. "Ah good morning, Hermione. Nice to finally _see_ you."

Hermione answered in kind, "Nice to see you too, sir." But she didn't miss the slight inflection in his voice or the twinkle in his eyes as he passed. She and Harry both watched him walk to the front door and then saw him disapparate with a soft 'Pop!'

-

Remus Lupin exited the Ministry of Magic building via the visitor's lift. _'Boy, am I glad that's over. I was hoping to get done before noon. I guess 1:30 isn't too bad,'_ the werewolf thought to himself as he exited the dilapidated telephone booth. In his trench coat pocket were his freshly updated wizarding passport and his international floo permit. His errands to the ministry to prepare for his mission trip for Professor Dumbledore left him tired, grumpy, and seeing way too much red tape.

He walked down the street to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down on a stool at the bar. Tom, the barkeep came down and asked his pleasure.

"Give me whatever sandwich you have on special and a butterbeer, please."

Tom returned a few moments later with a smoked turkey, bacon and Swiss cheese on rye. He opened an amber bottle from behind the bar and placed it next to the sandwich plate. He had heard it wasn't a good idea to eat or drink much right before an international floo trip, but he was hungry since was delayed so much in the government building. Besides, he reasoned, if him being a werewolf had one advantage, it was that he an iron stomach.

Remus finished his meal, paid his tab, and left a decent tip before exiting through the back into Diagon Alley. The alley had its flock of normal summer's day shoppers, but it was a far cry from the crowds he was used to seeing in his school days as he gathered his supplies just prior to start of term. He smelled the overwhelming sense of fear that seemed to urge patrons to do their business quickly and leave. _'No too unlike Voldemort's last rise to power,'_ he thought sadly to himself as he walked. He entered building at the far end of the alley that was beyond Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The glass portion of the door proclaimed in large gold lettering, **Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Transportation, International Floo Hub.**

Lupin opened the door and took a slip of parchment from a pullbox and sat down in the second row of chairs. The waiting area didn't seem to be too terribly crowded, and hoped that this resulted in quick processing. He looked up the parchment hanging on the wall. It current held the number seventy-two. His own slip said seventy-eight.

A tired looking middle-aged wizard pointed his wand at the sign on the wall and the number changed to seventy-three. "Now serving number seventy-three," he said in equally tired sounding drawl. A petite witch in light pink robes came forward and followed her caller to the security screening area.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the same tired wizard called Remus' number. He rose from his chair and followed the man to small door-less room that was divided into four equal sections by markings on the floor. Each area seemed to have it's own desk and set of equipment. "Stand here, please." The man muttered dark arts detection spell under his breath and then ran the wand over Lupin's body from head to toe. "Passport, please." Lupin gave the man his passport, which looked like a normal muggle one. The wizard promptly turned to the back page and tapped his wand to it. The blank page began writing lines of text upon self. A small moving pictured appeared on the left side and the right side reported all of Remus Lupin's magical information. The wizard looked as far down as Remus Lupin's special status as a werewolf and eyed him warily before reading on.

"Permit, please," the main said with a hint of disdain. Lupin was unsurprised by the move and ignored it. He handed the permit over with no visible reaction. The man eyed the permit suspiciously then pointed his wand at a spot on the globe that looked to be Athens, Greece. A small number appeared over the wand's tip, and the wizard made note of it.

"Everything looks to be in order. Follow me, sir." He followed the security wizard into a larger room that contained what looked to be the largest single collection of fireplaces on the British Isles. The man stepped over to a work area. He looked at the number that he wrote in a blank at the bottom corner of the permit and slowly poured what looked like regular green floo powder into a measuring pan. Upon being satisfied with the mass poured, he transferred it into one of a stack of rolled parchment cones. The wizard grabbed his wand again and waved in a circular pattern over the cone. "Pervectum Greece. Athens. White Stallion." The powder in the cone changed colors from green to blue. He stepped in front of the fireplace and handed the filled cone to Lupin. He began what seemed to be a very rehearsed script.

"Mr. Lupin, you have granted permission by your Ministry of Magic to travel to Greece on holiday. I have presented you with an accurately weighed container of preprogrammed floo powder for your use to travel to said destination. Simply pour the powder into the flames and drop the container. When the flames turn blue, step into the floo, turn toward me, and say 'go.' You will then begin travel to your destination. The approximate floo time to your destination is one half hour. Keep in mind that your destination is two hours ahead of us and you should arrive there at approximately 4:30 pm local time. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

The man stepped aside, "Proceed."

Lupin eyed him for a moment then stepped in front of the grate. He poured the contents into the lightly flickering flames and dropped the cone in. The flames rose slightly but felt oddly cool as he stepped in. He turned around and the wizard game him a nod to continue.

"Go," and he was off.

-

Hermione turned around again to face Harry, "Good morning, Harry. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Professor Dumbledore just wanted to get a first-hand account of everything that happened last night. Oh," Harry turned around and quickly set a pair of plates down in front of Hermione. "I made you some breakfast. I figured you'd probably be hungry this morning. I know I was."

"I am. Thanks," she said as she sat down in the chair directly across from him. Harry poured her some tea and she prepared it to her liking. "So last night really happened?" she said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Harry replied, his tone matching hers. "Her…Hermione, I'm sorry I let that happen. I understand if you're mad with me."

She immediately reached out and put her hand over his, "No, Harry. Of course I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?"

"Because I failed to learn occlumency last year. If I had done that, last night wouldn't have happened. Things would be different." Harry paused and his head and shoulders both drooped, "Much different."

"Harry…"

"I know, I know. We've been through this already. It wasn't my fault. It's Voldemort doing this, et cetera, et cetera. That's all true, but I've done nothing to stop him." Harry looked back up at his guest. His eyes showed almost the same intensity that Dumbledore had seen earlier, "That is going to change VERY soon." A similar shiver ran though Hermione's body, but she couldn't tell whether it was because she was afraid or excited.

"What do you mean? How is it going to change?"

"That's part of what I needed to talk to you about. When I spoke with Dumbledore earlier, I asked that he arrange for me to resume occlumency lessons. If you or anyone else is going to be here, I MUST do this. I can't take the chance that Voldemort will be able to hurt you through me again, and he agreed. He's coming around, starting tomorrow evening to teach me. I also asked that you be allowed to learn if you wanted to be there, and he said that was fine. I wanted ask you first if you wanted to it."

"Of course, Harry. If it will help you and keep you safe, I'll do it," she answered without hesitation.

"Good. I'd feel a lot better if you did learn it."

"Why is it so important to you that I learn it, Harry?" She knew she was pressing her luck with this one, but she was hoping that he really wanted to talk.

Harry grimaced, "Hermione, I… I have a lot of things on my mind; things that are just eating me up inside. I really do want to tell you, but I can't afford the chance that Voldemort might find out somehow. I know I'm being vague, but it's necessary for your safety. If Professor Dumbledore feels that you are a competent occlumens, then I have one less thing to worry about, and I'll gladly tell you everything I can. I can't deal with this on my own. The way I've handled things so far things this summer kind of speaks volumes, doesn't it?"

"I understand, and I'll do the best I can. I'm not saying it'll be easy but with the headmaster teaching us instead of Professor Snape, at least we'll stand a better chance," Hermione intoned, trying to offer a little hope.

"My thoughts exactly. What Snape did wasn't teaching. It was mental rape."

"I know. I saw you when you came back from the dungeons, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Harry paused for a minute before recalling the other request he had made, "Oh, I also asked for advanced magical spell and dueling training, too. He extended the offer extends to you also. You interested?"

"Harry, I know rough times are ahead but why do we need something like that?"

Harry seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "I dunno, I guess I thought it would be a good teaching tool for the DA next year. We were teaching people how to protect themselves, right?" Harry gave her a look that pleaded 'please except this answer and don't ask anything else.'

She obliged, but she glared at him with a less than satisfied look, "Alright, I'm in, but only for the sake of the DA."

Harry looked relieved at hearing this and let out the breath he was holding. The two sat in relative silence as Hermione continued eating her breakfast. Harry stretched and let out a yawn.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you still tired?"

"Just a little I guess."

She took on an accusatory tone and started pointing her finger at him. "You didn't go to sleep last night after your dream last night, did you?" He turned his head away slightly and didn't answer. She immediately switched to a concerned friend-mode, "Harry, you need rest. I know you didn't want it to happen again, but I'm awake now. Go get some sleep."

"I… I can't. That's not the only nightmare I'm trying to avoid."

"Come on, Harry. I'll go up with you. I could use a good lie myself."

Harry shot to his feet, "NO!"

Hermione did the same but only as an effort to assure him, "Harry, it'll be fine. I just want to relax. I won't go to sleep, okay? If it will make you feel better, I will watch over you like you did for me last night. If you start having another nightmare, I'll wake you."

Harry looked like he wasn't sure about the idea, but in the end, he desire for sleep won out. They marched up the stairs to the master bedroom, and Harry crawled under the sheets. Hermione grabbed a book from her open trunk in the corner, settled herself under the sheet on the other side, and propped her pillows against the headboard.

"Now you're sure you won't go to sleep, right?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I'm sure. Just get some rest."

"Okay then. Goodnight Hermione."

"Sleep well, Harry."

Within minutes, Harry was overcome with sleep.

-

**A/N:** As always, let me know what you think. **RR. **Oh, one last thing. I've set up a yahoo group for my fics if anyone is interested. Go to http:groups. . Thanks – Shaz


	9. A Secret Revealed

_**A/N:** Finally, I was able to get back to writing. After a month of 80-hour workweeks and two cases of the flu being spread through the entire household, things are back to normal again. (Well, as normal as they can be in my house. _

Now about the chapter, this chapter contains a dream sequence that covers almost an entire chapter of fifth year canon. I quoted most of the dialog at verbatim, while the descriptions were paraphrased and/or lightly altered. For those who have studied the chapter in depth and are intimately familiar with it, I apologize if it bores you. I tried to shorten it as best I could. Just try to bear with me.

_Finally, thanks to Trecklar for looking over this chapter prior to post._

Chapter 9: A Secret Revealed 

"Sleep well, Harry," she said as he drifted off to sleep.

As the minutes ticked away, Hermione flipped through the pages as she read one of the romance novels that her mum had lent her at the beginning of summer. It was mother's way of trying to introduce to 'less serious' reading than her textbooks. Since she had no homework to do after taking OWL's, she found herself saying 'Why not?' She eventually found that she liked many of them, but the best effect of reading them was actually the impact that they had on her subconscious. Her dreams began to look and feel more and more like the plots of the novels with only difference being that she herself played the role of the leading lady and her friends assumed the roles of those around her. This same phenomenon began happening to her as she now consciously read the books.

Hermione paused in her reading momentarily to savor the vision invoked by the passage she just read. A blush crept upon her cheeks as on of the more romantically illicit moments passed through her mind. She pulled the book back up from her legs to resume120 her reading when Harry rolled over again in his sleep, facing her this time. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, but didn't appear to be having any sort of dream. '_How am l supposed to read when he keeps tossing and turning like that,'_ she grumbled to herself. She gave up on her paperback and snuggled down into the covers facing Harry, content to watch him for the time being.

Soon, his skin became pale as his eyes began darting to and fro underneath their lids. An expression of worry crept onto the young woman's face as she could almost feel her bedmate's emotional torment. His body shuddered through a series of cold shivers and streams of cold sweat streaked their way across his face. She tenderly placed a hand on his face, palming his cheek. Under her hand, she felt the enamel of his teeth grinding and the knot of muscle clenching his jaw. _'He feels so cold. I know that Ron said he had some pretty bad dreams last year, but I never expected anything like this. I need to wake him up.'_

She shook his shoulders in an effort to stir him. "Harry, wake up. Wake up Harry." She lightly slapped his face a few times while continuing to address him. When this didn't work, Hermione became nervous. _'What if I can't wake him up,'_ she thought. She was shaking him harder still when he took a deep, gasping breath, grabbed her face with one hand, the back of her neck with the other, and locked eyes with her. She tried back in surprise but could not escape his grasp as her eyes failed and her vision faded to black.

Her mind's eye slowly came back from darkness to find herself in a familiar place: The Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. She was in the back of the Prophecy Room. She watched as a dozen Death Eaters were engaged in a standoff with six school-aged children, including….herself? _'What is going on? This is just too weird.'_

She felt the somewhat familiar feelings of fear and tension radiating from the group of students. She listened as Harry whispered instructions for them to destroy the shelves to allow them escape. The Harry's command resonated through the room and the echoing sounds of shattered prophecies filled her ears. She followed the group as they ran to the door and out of the room. She saw herself and Harry dodging curses and hexes fired from the Death Eaters, returning fire when the opportunity presented itself. She observed as her other self silenced the Death Eater Dolohov only to herself struck down by his unspoken flaming purple curse. What happened next nearly broke her heart.

Uncontrollable feelings of grief, anguish, and guilt flooded her mind as Harry collapsed to his knees next to her fallen body. His eyes and wand never left Dolohov however. An unspoken voice wailed in her head, as Dolohov silently demanded that he relinquish the prophecy. 'Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead…' The baby-headed Death Eater suddenly burst into the room, distracting Dolohov. Harry didn't miss the opportunity and dropped Dolohov. She watched as unbridled tears streamed silently down his face as he took in the sight of her doppelganger. He dropped his face into the palms of his hands. 'Please God don't take her. I beg you, take me. If anyone here is going to die, it should be me. This is my fault.' His head rose to face the ceiling as the voice continued. 'Do you hear me! IT'S MY FAULT!' His head sunk again as his eyes dropped to his fallen companion's body. 'I…I can't go on without her.'

Neville's voice, altered by his broken nose, halted the stream of thoughts, "Whaddid he to do to her?"

Harry answered sullenly, "I dunno…"

Neville's fingers groped the sprawled Hermione's wrist. "Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is…"

A powerful wave of relief followed Neville's declaration. "She's alive?"

"Yeah, I dink so…"

Hermione felt the sensation of tears tracking down from her own eyes as she took in the scene unfolding in front of her. _'I'm sensing Harry's thoughts and emotions, not my own. That's why things felt a little off earlier. It didn't come from me, it's from Harry.'_

Hermione watched closely as the fighting raged on. These were the parts of the battle she had never seen—Ron getting attacked by the brain, Luna being thrown like a rag doll trying to lock a door, Neville convulsing under the effects of the Cruciatus, and the entrance of the order members. She watched as the prophecy dropped from Neville's ripped pocket and was kicked some ten feet away by Neville's magically induced dancing feet. She saw a smoky figure emerge from the broken glass's place of impact on the stone floor. She cupped her ear in an attempt to hear the contents of the prophecy as they were recited but heard no more than a few broken words over the noise. And then it came. The moment she knew had happened but never witnessed—Sirius' death.

She saw him make the same mistake that lead to her own fall the battle. He momentarily dropped his guard when dueling with Bellatrix LeStrange. As soon as his taunt rolled out of his mouth, a curse sprung forth from Bellatrix's wand and sent him headlong through the veil.

"Sirius! SIRIUS!" Shock, followed by a sense of panic and urgency erupted from Harry's mind. He jumped the remaining step to the floor. Remus Lupin grabbed him around the chest before he could sprint to the dais.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry."

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him –"

She could do nothing but tearfully observe as Harry struggled and argued with Remus; trying to get free. She felt the transition in his emotions and thoughts as the weight of Sirius's death crept into his soul.

Lupin was finally able to pull Harry and Neville away from the battle when the group heard a loud bang and painful yell. They turned quickly enough to see Kingsley Shacklebolt hit the ground as LeStrange, his godfather's murderess, blocked a curse from Dumbledore and made her withdrawal.

Harry's emotions lashed out in a rage, the likes of which Hermione had never felt in her life. And it scared her. She followed Harry as he ripped himself away from Lupin and ran through the few doors between the veil room and into the main hall. They both heard the clatter of the lift the Bellatrix had called, and Harry slammed his fist down on the button to call a second lift. Once inside, he viciously and repeated poked the button marked "Atrium" until the doors finally closed. Harry darted through the opening doors and followed the Death Eater in the direction of the telephone lift. Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and spun to fire a curse at him. Harry ducked behind one of the fountain statues.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" rang her mock-baby voice. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" shouted Harry from behind his statue.

"Aaaaaah…did you _love_ him, little baby Potter?"

Harry's rage went to even greater heights. Hermione cried out to him as soon as she felt the words beginning to form on his lips. "HARRY! NO!"

"Crucio!" 

It was no use. A stream of angry red light connected Bellatrix LeStrange to Harry's wand. Bellatrix fell to the ground as the curse connected, she screamed and her body dropped. Hermione's stomach lurched and her legs felt numb, as the realization hit her. Harry had just cast one of the Unforgivables on another human!

The woman at the far end of the atrium quickly rose to her feet, breathless. She threw another curse at Harry as dove again behind the fountain statue and peered around the opposite corner.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled, the baby voice long forgotten. "You need to _mean_ them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it – righteous anger won't hurt me for long – I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson – _Crucio!"_ Harry pulled himself behind the statue as the Death Eater's curse sailed by. The two traded several spells as they battled.

Bellatrix stopped throwing curses and shouted, "Potter, I am going to give you one chance! Give me the prophecy—roll it out toward me now—and I may spare your life!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone! I can't. It's been destroyed," Harry yelled back. Both Harry and Hermione felt the burning pain of his scar and a surge of fury as the Dark Lord became aware of the situation. Harry gave maniacal laugh, "And he knows! Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, the fear of her Lord evident in her voice.

"The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps. What do you think Voldemort will say about that, then?" His scar seared painfully enough to make his eyes water.

"LIAR!" she shrieked with a mix of anger and terror. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME — _Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"_ But nothing came, and Harry laughed even harder.

Hermione witnessed the black cloaked Dark Lord enter the atrium. Her first look into those snake-like eyes made her shiver in fear even though she knew she was in no danger. She saw Dumbledore arrive in time to tip one of the statues to the ground, blocking a killing curse aimed at Harry. The battle that took place between the two wizards completely awed her. She had never seen such a display of magic!

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," replied in a tone that suggested that they were having a philosophical discussion over afternoon tea. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit —"

"There is nothing worse than death!" snarled Voldemort.

"You are quite wrong. Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness."

She watched as the duel went on. A beautiful phoenix (she guessed, as she had never seen one) flew in and swallowed a killing curse and burst into flame and fell from the air, transforming into a featherless chick on the floor. Dumbledore banished a conjured viper high into the air and vanished it in a puff of smoke. He then encased Voldemort in the water from the fountain, as it appeared to turn into liquid glass. Voldemort then disappeared from within, and the water fell. Dumbledore swiveled his head, looking for the reemergence of his foe as the room held an eerie silence.

Without warning Harry's scar burst, enveloping he and Hermione in a pain beyond reckoning, beyond imagining, beyond endurance. _'I'm dead! I have to be dead!'_ He felt himself being locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes. Their bodies were bound together by pain, with no beginning or ending and no escape. He felt making him speak and his jaw wrench in pain as the muscles pulled against each other.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore…" 

_Harry felt himself falling away, screaming to be released from the physical pain holding his body._

"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…" 

'_Let the pain stop,'_ thought Harry. _'Let him kill us…End it, Dumbledore…Death is nothing compared to this…'_

His heart pooled with emotion as one last thought came, _'And I'll see Sirius again….'_

Hermione felt the creature's tortured scream as it uncoiled itself from around them. Harry fell, and her world went black again…

Harry and Hermione returned from his subconscious mind with a jolt. Harry lessened his grip on her but didn't let go. They stay locked in this position for no more than a second or two, staring at each other with wide eyes. That's all the time it took for the two of them to gain measure of each other. Harry's face shown with a relieved but distraught look, while Hermione's carried a look of newfound understanding, empathy, and compassion for what he had endured. The pair embraced tightly. Harry took comfort in running his fingers through her hair and kept muttering over and over, "You're okay. You're okay. I can't believe you're really okay." All the while, he repeatedly kissed the side her face and head firmly and with abandon. Hermione did the same; reciting a mantra of, "I'm right here. I'm fine."

The heightened emotions of the moment stoked the feelings of love she held for her best friend and broke down her resolve to hold them. The passion in he kisses rose steadily as the river of her emotions ran unchecked over the crumbled the dam of her will. She grabbed both sides of his head with her hands and peppered his face with kisses. When she kissed full on the mouth, the fires of desire in her belly roared to life as the kiss quickly turned into an open mouthed feeding frenzy. This did nothing to stem the tide.

Harry, for his part, seemed to just be following his hormonal instincts. Thoughts had yet to enter the picture, as Harry seemed to be content to let himself to feel. For once in his young adult life, he felt no sense of loss, guilt, sorrow, or tragedy, and he was enjoying it; savoring the feeling of pure bliss. The continued but did not progress until Harry pulled away when his need for oxygen could not be sated by occasional gasp of air.

Harry pulled back and took in the sight in front of him. The weight of Hermione's face rested comfortably in his hands. He could see that her eyes were puffy from crying. Her cheeks were covered in shimmering tracks where the tears had fallen, dried, and fallen again. Her hair was a crumpled mess behind his fingers. She would've looked a fright except for the fact she was smiling contently. _'Hold on a second…Smiling? I just snogged my best friend senseless for no reason, and she's…she's **smiling?**'_

"Uh, Hermione? What just happened?" Her cheeks flushed, and she shyly tried to look away. He pulled her eyes back up to meet his. "Hermione?"

She bit the side of her lip nervously a moment before answering, "I think we just kissed."

"Oh," Harry muttered as he looked down wistfully and closed his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I was having a bad dream, and it…it just felt so good to hold you. I guess I got carried away." He let out a despondent sigh and continued, "If you want to leave, I understand," he said sadly.

Feelings of guilty and worry tugged at her. She released a sigh of her own, but it was borne of resignation. She lifted his chin to capture his gaze. "Harry, if anything, you should be angry at me. I knew you were dreaming, and _I'm_ the one who initiated the kiss, not you. Besides, it's…it's something I've wanted for a long time."

Puzzled, he tilted his head slightly, "Why? What do you mean?"

"I guess there's no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it." She steadied herself briefly the pressed on, "Harry, I've fancied you — no, more than fancied you — for some time now. Probably since the end of third year."

Harry Potter and the OraclePage 5


	10. So What Happens Next?

**A/N: **Many thanks to trecklar and mysticsemaj for looking this over. Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 10: So What Happens Next? 

Whatever Harry was expecting, it obviously wasn't that. "But…but what about Ron? I was sure that you two fancied each other. I mean, you guys chatter back and forth like his mum and dad do."

"Harry, arguing with someone doesn't mean you love them. My parents engage in playful banter all the time, but it's just that—playful. When we 'chatter,' as you call it, Ron isn't playful about it. If anything, he's either doing it to force-feed his opinions down my throat or to put me down. He knows that he's hurt my feelings several times, but he never seems to care. I might have fancied him at one point, but that didn't last long, not long at all."

"But Hermione, I'm pretty sure that he fancies you. I…I mean, he hasn't said as much, but I'm fairly certain of it just the same."

Hermione began to get angry over the direction of this conversation. "Look Harry, I don't particularly care if Ron is pining over me or not. If you like a girl, you don't treat her like he's treated me. Ron has a lot of growing up to do before _anyone_ will take him in a relationship."

Harry's nervousness was now evident in his tone, "Okay. I guess I can understand that, but maybe he can change. You know? He's a pretty decent guy once…"

Hermione interrupted before he could continue, "Harry, just stop. I don't like Ron, and I don't see that changing. And I know what you're doing, Harry. You won't be able to distract me that easily." Harry merely nodded and looked away.

"Look Harry, I know I sort of sprung this on you, and I'm sorry. After what I just saw from your dream…" Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, but Hermione softly placed a finger over his mouth. "We'll talk about that later. I need to talk about _this_ now.

"Anyhow, I saw everything from your mind that happened in the Department of Mysteries. After seeing what you went through, I couldn't hold back anymore. What I saw scared me, and I reacted. After we kissed like that, I had to tell you, and it felt good to get it off my chest."

Hermione attempted to calm her fears and jitters before asking the million-galleon question. "Now as for you, I want your honest answer." Her voice was soft and loving, but her inner demons were feasting on her nerves as her eyes glistened with unshed tears behind their lids. Harry looked away from the sight, knowing what she was about to say, "Harry, do you love me?"

Harry didn't answer, nor did he even move. She tried to continue to get him to answer—to get some sort reaction from him, "I mean, if you don't—that's fine. Just tell me. I can take it, Harry, and nothing will change if you don't. I…I know you meant well with Ron and all, but don't try to push him on me. I just want to know—I **_need_** to know. I love you, Harry. Do you love me?"

The last question almost came out as a plea. She was babbling before, and she knew it. But she really didn't care. Harry was still sitting there motionless with his head in his hands. She got down on her knees on the floor as Harry was sitting on the side of the bed. She looked up at his covered face, pulled his hands away with little resistance, and looked into his now bloodshot eyes. "Harry. Answer me. Please?" Theirs eyes captured each other for a few seconds. Before he turned his head away slightly and closed his eyes from her view, she saw that his normally readable eyes showed emotions of sympathy, concern, and…fear?

"I…I don't know, Hermione. I really don't." he replied unsteadily.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know?' Either you love me, or you don't."

"I'm saying, Hermione, that I really have no idea—not the slightest clue."

Impatience was starting to win the battle against her fear of rejection because she thought the question was a fairly simple matter, "How could not know, Harry? I mean honestly, you have to have some sort of idea how you feel about me, don't you?"

"Hermione, I have no bloody, fucking idea how I feel! How am I supposed to feel? What do I have to compare it to, Hermione? 'Cause I have no idea." Hermione was completely dumbfounded while listening to his rant. "I have nothing to measure against at all. The Dursleys aren't the most affectionate of people, you know—especially around me. For almost the first eleven years of my life I was hated and loathed. Then I actually make some friends that Dudley can't scare away when I get to Hogwarts. I got the first hug that I can remember from Mrs. Weasley during the summer of my second year when I was twelve! Twelve, Hermione! From what I hear, most kids get a hug from their parents almost every day. And then I get my first real kiss of any kind from you at the end of fourth year at the bloody train station. Next I have my first real…I dunno…romantic kiss, snog, whatever you want to call it…with you no more than ten minutes ago." The tears that Harry swore would never fall again, that would show him as being weak, could not be contained as they flowed freely down his cheeks and onto her hands that held his. "What am I supposed to think, Hermione? What am I supposed to tell you? Am I supposed to tell you that I love you like that when I'm not even sure what it is that I'm saying? Because I can't, Hermione…I just can't, and I won't."

The pieces of his admission finally came together in her mind, and her eyes precipitated as well. She lunged herself at him; forcefully knocking him back onto the bed. She held him tightly around his neck as her breaths came in broken hiccups, "I'm so…so sorry, H-Harry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have put you in that position."

Harry still looked slightly peaked, but his temper had abated. If anything, he felt bad for venting on her like that and tried to settle her. He stroked her hair gently as he held her close, reveling in the feel of her embrace. "It's okay, 'Mione. I shouldn't have launched on you like that. I'm sorry. You had no idea."

The two comforted each other in silence for a while before holding each other at arms length again, each gazing into the other's eyes. "Harry, do you mind if I ask you a few more questions. It won't be anything like before. I promise." Harry seemed uneasy about the prospect of more questions, but he nodded. "How did you feel when we were…you know, snogging earlier?"

Harry eyed her momentarily and then wore a vacant expression on his face as he began sifting through his memories. His eyes remained unfocused as he answered, "I dunno. I guess I kind of liked it." He smiled for a second, "No, I know I liked it. It felt better than just about anything else I can recall."

Hermione blushed after hearing his reply. She knew she felt the same way about it. She pressed onward though. The next question would give a more telling answer, "How do you feel about having shared it with me? Does it bother you that we kissed like that?"

Harry dug again in his mind briefly before saying anything. "No, not really. If anything, it put me more at ease—made me more comfortable with it. In a way, I guess it felt kind of natural. Since it was with you, I was able to allow myself to just relax and feel the moment, to enjoy it?" Harry focused his attention on her once more with his face showing avid concern. "Why? Does that bother you?"

She gave him a wide, genuine smile, and his face lightened considerably. "Not at all. I felt the same way. I wasn't worried about it. It just felt right."

"So what does that mean? What do we do now?"

She placed a hand on his cheek, "As for where we go from here, I say we follow our instincts, do what feels comfortable, and talk about it—a lot. Maybe somewhere along the way you'll find the missing pieces. And for what it means, it means that there is still plenty of hope for us yet."

_**

* * *

(Recap of end of Chapter 8 is in italics as a refresher)**_

"_Permit, please," the main said with a hint of disdain. Lupin was unsurprised by the move and ignored it. He handed the permit over with no visible reaction. The man eyed the permit suspiciously then pointed his wand at a spot on the globe that looked to be Athens, Greece. A small number appeared over the wand's tip, and the wizard made note of it._

"_Everything looks to be in order. Follow me, sir." He followed the security wizard into a larger room that contained what looked to be the largest single collection of fireplaces on the British Isles. The man stepped over to a work area. He looked at the number that he wrote in a blank at the bottom corner of the permit and slowly poured what looked like regular green floo powder into a measuring pan. Upon being satisfied with the mass poured, he transferred it into one of a stack of rolled parchment cones. The wizard grabbed his wand again and waved in a circular pattern over the cone. "Pervectum Greece. Athens. White Stallion." The powder in the cone changed colors from green to blue. He stepped in front of the fireplace and handed the filled cone to Lupin. He began what seemed to be a very rehearsed script._

"_Mr. Lupin, you have granted permission by your Ministry of Magic to travel to Greece on holiday. I have presented you with an accurately weighed container of preprogrammed floo powder for your use to travel to said destination. Simply pour the powder into the flames and drop the container. When the flames turn blue, step into the floo, turn toward me, and say 'go.' You will then begin travel to your destination. The approximate floo time to your destination is one half hour. Keep in mind that your destination is two hours ahead of us and you should arrive there at approximately 4:30 pm local time. Do you have any questions?"_

"_No."_

_The man stepped aside, "Proceed."_

_Lupin eyed him for a moment then stepped in front of the grate. He poured the contents into the lightly flickering flames and dropped the cone in. The flames rose slightly but felt oddly cool as he stepped in. He turned around and the wizard game him a nod to continue._

"_Go." and he was off._

Remus' knees buckled slightly as his feet hit the grate at his destination and stepped out. His supposed 'steel-lined' stomach was in a state of near upheaval. _'Ugh. No wonder there was a line at the small apothecary window just inside the hub. Sales of motion sickness potions alone could pay for the hub's operation.'_ A voice to his right roused him from his thoughts.

"Kalo' mesime'ri. Diabatirio parakalo'."

Remus merely looked at the man like he had monkeys flying out of his arse. (A/N: This is in deference to one of my first reviewers on I've been waiting for a spot to slip that line in. LOL.)

The man in black robes turned slightly and pulled a square-folded parchment from a small stack and opened it, revealing a golden sun medallion with an onyx stone in the middle suspended by a simple gold chain. The man looped his hands inside the chain and offered it to Remus and gestured for him to put it on. Remus pulled it over his head somewhat warily, but reasoned that he could sense nothing out of place with the man. The man handed over the parchment that held the medallion, and Remus examined it. He was astonished that the symbols and characters on the parchment faded only to have English written over top.

_Visitor to our Land,_

_The Ministers of the Hellenic Republic welcome you to our country. _

_The Hellenic Ministry of Magic is providing to you, as a courtesy to non-Greek speakers, a universal translator amulet for use while in our country. Please return it prior to your departure. _

_To accept this amulet, please press your thumb over the amulet's identification number located on its back and then press your thumb to the lower right of this parchment._

_Enjoy you visit to our nation._

_Solerna H. Vikousis  
Ministress of Magic_

Remus pulled up the amulet and placed his right thumb over the ID number, pulled it away, and then placed the same thumb on the specified corner of the parchment. Ink began scribbling writing in the three blanks on the parchment. The ID number of the enchanted necklace, today's date, and Remus' loopy signature donned the magical parchment. _'Most impressive,'_ he thought.

Remus returned the filled parchment to the man. The man repeated his earlier request, only to have the sound muffled by a copy of the same voice stating in perfect King's English, "Good afternoon, sir. Passport please." Now Remus was truly impressed. He pulled his passport from his robe and handed it over. He heard the man ask, "Pou' Pa'te?" only to have the Greek speech fade totally into the background behind the translation, "Your destination?"

"A brief holiday in Delphi." Remus responded, and handed over his generic travel itinerary. The man nodded stamped his passport.

"Based on your reaction to me, I take it that this is your first time here?"

"First time abroad actually," Remus replied shyly.

The man nodded his understanding. "The exit is over there," he said, pointing at a set of doors on the far wall, " and will lead you out into our main wizarding marketplace known as _Kondino' Dro'mos_, or Short Street. I suggest you pick up some of the literature on the stand closest to the door before you leave the Flooport. It contains information on local customs both magical and muggle, maps, points of assistance for magic travelers, as well as other points of interest. At the very least pick up the map, it'll show how to get back here for the return trip. You may want to walk across the street to the Athens Branch of Gringotts if you need to convert any money to muggle Drachmas. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir." Remus answered

"Safe journey, and good day then."

* * *

Harry and Hermione, now fully awake and their issues resolved after their impromptu snog session, padded downstairs for a late lunch.

"So what do you like to have for lunch, milady?" Harry asked as he spun a saucepan by the handle.

'_You.'_ she thought deviously but instead answered, "I dunno. What's the specialty of the house?"

Harry blushed as he could've sworn he'd caught her saying, 'You.' But her mouth didn't move when he heard it, so he thought he was imagining things. "Well, let's have a look." Harry spun around quickly to hide his redness and began rummaging through the icebox and the cabinets with his back to her. "I've material for soup, salad, and sandwiches, or steak and kidney pie with veggies. The latter will take some time to prepare, mind you. Other than that, we'll need to do some shopping soon."

"Soup and a sandwich would be fine," she stated offhandedly. "Do you need some help?"

"What, no salad? What kind of girl are you?" Harry asked playfully.

"Just because I don't eat a salad with every meal makes no less a lady," she chuffed. "Besides, I'd like my sandwich with lettuce and tomato if you must know."

Harry chuckled and returned to preparing their meal. "Alright. And don't worry about helping; I've got it covered. You need to relax a little after the night you had."

Hermione sat down and tried to steer the conversation a little from the table, "Speaking of last night, how did it all happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he answered tonelessly, all playfulness now cast aside.

"I know you'd rather not talk about it, but I need you to, Harry. I need to know," she placated, not wanting him to withdraw again. "You were angry with us last year because we weren't able to give you enough information so that you could get a handle on the situation, and I understand. It just wasn't my information to give. Now you're holding the information, and I'm asking. Will you please talk with me about this so we can work through this together?" Harry's chin dropped to his chest. When he sighed, she knew she had hit the mark. She knew it was hitting a little below the belt to play on his sympathies for how he treated everyone last year, but he needed to talk about this—if only for his own good.

Harry continued fixing lunch as they sat in silence, but she knew he would talk soon. Harry placed everything on the table a few minutes later: Two sliced ham and cheese sandwiches on wheat (Hermione's with lettuce and tomato) and a bowl of tomato soup. Finally Harry spoke up, "Look, I know we need to talk about what happened last night and earlier today. Just keep in mind that I'm not used to talking like this." Hermione nodded, trying to get him to go ahead. "To be honest, Hermione, I'm not exactly sure how Voldemort was able to pull you into my dreams. And for him to be able to curse you through my dreams like that scares the daylights out of me. That's why I asked Professor Dumbledore for Occlumency lessons again, and he agreed. The reasons I want you in are twofold: The first is your safety. I want to make sure that I can keep him from hurting you again. But if for some reason I fail to throw him out of my mind, you'll have the skill to keep him out on your own. The second is the one we talked about earlier. There are things that I want to talk with you about, things that can't fall into the wrong hands."

"You mean the prophecy, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the main thi…" Harry's brain froze, and he looked at her intently. "Wait a minute. How did you know I was talking about the prophecy?" Hermione's hand covered her mouth as she let out an audible 'Eeep!' as she figured out how her tongue had betrayed her. "Well?"

"Well what?" she lamely tried to recover.

"How did you know that I was speaking of the prophecy? And don't give me this song and dance of how it was a good guess. The way you said it told me that you knew exactly what you were talking about."

Hermione decided it was better to admit that she'd been caught than lie to him. She pulled away her eyes to look at her fidgeting hands. "Okay. You're right. I was coming down the stairs, as you were finishing up your conversation with Professor Dumbledore. I heard you say that you were going to tell me about the prophecy when I completed some lessons in occlumency. That's why I agreed to it without objection. But why are you asking for extra training?"

"When you get a good basis in occlumency, I'll tell you," Harry's voice was still subdued but carried hints of sadness and guilt.

After finishing lunch and clearing the kitchen, they went back up to his room. Through the use of several cleaning solutions and liberal amounts of elbow grease, Harry's bedroom was clean. The room was still shabby by Hermione's standards, but the remnants of Harry's self-imposed jailing were now gone. By the time they both showered, it was the tea hour. While they didn't partake of the customary, they still sat down for a quick snack and a pair of sodas in Harry's room.

"Now that we're done in here, what are our plans to for tomorrow?"

* * *

'_Dear Merlin, have pity on my aching bum,'_ thought Remus as he got off the bus in front of the Vouzas Hotel. _'You would think that buses would have better seats since they're one of the most used methods of travel.'_ Remus continued to grumble as he took his small bag from the transport's undercarriage and entered the 6-story muggle building. The foyer was a large but simple room with modern furnishings and a lightly varnished wood floor.

"May I help you, sir?" inquired the desk clerk.

"Yes, I have a reservation for this evening under the name Remus Lupin."

Ah yes, you have a single on the fifth floor, room 515." The man turned around and pulled a small keychain from a set of pigeonhole boxes. "Here is your key. Go up the elevator to the fifth. Your room should be almost directly in front of the elevator. Shall I call for an attendant to take your luggage?"

"No thank you. I travel lightly," Remus stated. "But I do have a question. Could you tell me what time the Archaeological Museum opens tomorrow? I am to meet a colleague there when it opens."

"I believe it opens at ten in the morning. Check the local travel brochure in your nightstand to be sure. It should have their schedule."

"Thank you," said gratefully and made the trek to his room.

Remus inserted his key in the lock's tumblers and turned it over. The lock gave an audible click, and he opened the door. The room was dimly lit by the remnants of sunlight that filtered in through the closed vertical blinds. The room was indeed a small one but had the basic muggle comforts: air conditioning, television, and small recliner. He wore a puzzled expression. _'I thought this was supposed to be a Class-A hotel? Rather Spartan if you ask me,'_ he thought as walked toward the other side of the room. He pulled back the blinds and was blinded by the change in lighting levels only to be left struck dumb a moment later. Remus walked onto the balcony with his mouth agape. In front of him was a majestic mountain sunset that projected upon him hues of yellow, orange, red, and violet as Apollo's namesake fled slowly behind Mt. Parnassos. Remus gave a low whistle and murmured to no one but himself, "I can truly see why this is called the land of the gods. You may be quirky, you old bat. But you've definitely got style."


	11. What Tomorrow Brings

Chapter 11: What Tomorrow Brings 

"Now that we're done in here, what are our plans to for tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Well since you mentioned it earlier, we need to do some shopping. We'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore if we can go out tomorrow to get some food and supplies at least," replied Hermione, and Harry nodded in agreement. "But if possible, we need to get you to a clothing store badly. I'm tired of seeing you wear rags," she added derisively.

"Now hold on a minute! I realize Dudley's cast offs aren't much to look at, but I'm fine with what I have…really," he retorted.

Hermione ignored him for the moment and began ticking off points on her fingers; lost in thought and her eyes were unfocused. "You could definitely use some new trainers. We might as well get ourselves measured for new school robes while we're in Diagon Alley. I'd like to stop at Flourish & Blotts to get a few books if we have time. Hmm, it would probably be wise to get your eyes checked, too. I wonder if there are any wizard optometrists?" She thought on this for a few seconds as she scanned her memories of the alley. She shrugged and turned her attention back to Harry, "Harry, Ron said you had a little bit of money in your vault. Is there enough there to cover what we need?"

"I said, hold on Hermione—honestly! Yes, there's enough gold in my vault to cover it. Of that, I'm sure. But who says I need it?"

Hermione took on an almost pitying look, "Oh Harry. I know you're probably not much for shopping, but trust me. You'll feel better in some new clothes; ones that actually fit. You'd be surprised how much it boosts your confidence. Besides, you come from pretty ancient wizarding bloodlines. You should at least try to look the part."

"Alright, fine," Harry sighed. "But don't expect me to be much help. I've never been shopping, at least not for myself at any rate." Harry could see Hermione's anger building and attempted to calm her down. "Look Hermione, that's all in the past. There's nothing we can do to change it. Alright?"

She growled and grit her teeth. She lay back on the bed, glared at the ceiling, and let out a furious shriek, "Damn those Dursleys, and what they've done to you!"

Harry placed his hand on hers before she could get up and start pacing. "Don't worry about them. They're gone, and I don't plan on ever seeing them again. I'm here with you now, and that's better than anything I could have possibly asked for." Her enraged expression fell quickly. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she sat up and wrapped him up in a tight embrace. He now looked gravely concerned. "What's wrong? What did I do?" he asked uncertainly.

She pulled back slightly and held his jaw on both sides to keep him from looking away. "Nothing's wrong, Harry. As a matter of fact, you did everything right." Harry's confusion was echoed in his expression. "That was probably the sweetest and nicest thing that anybody's ever said to me," she said as she leaned in, closed her eyes, and placed a soft kiss on his stunned lips. She pulled back again and rewarded him with a heartfelt smile that pulled him from his daze. The goofy smile she received in return was enough to make her lightheaded. She was even further removed from her faculties when he recovered and ran his fingers through her hair then leaned forward to initiate another kiss.

This kiss was just as tender but what she felt from the kiss made her breath hitch. She could feel the emotions, _his_ emotions, rolling off him in waves. The depth and breadth of his emotions caused her to heart swell and stir the embers of her own passion. She fully returned his affections but held back to allow him set the pace. She was reward for her patience as he kissed her several more times and tugged slightly on her upper lip. He then tilted his a little more and ran his tongue along her lower lip. She responded by opening her mouth to him, and the kiss deepened. The pulses of emotion emanating from him jumped in intensity, which took her by surprise again. The feelings of love and affection came across just as strong, but they were now coupled with passion, want, and desire. She felt as if she were on a rocky shoreline watching and hearing powerful waves crashing against the rocks and was left in awe. She was utterly lost in the intoxicating sensations as she pulled Harry down beside her as she again fell back onto the bed. Harry started as he realized the position he was in and withdrew enough to speak to her.

"Wh-What are we doing, Hermione?"

She had a mischievous look in her eyes, "Haven't we already had this conversation before?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so. But I'm afraid that I'll go to far, and that I'll hurt you. I-I couldn't live with myself if that happened," he stated sadly as he looked away.

"Harry, look at me." He didn't move. She rolled her fingers under his chin and pulled his gaze to her. "Come on, Harry. Do I look hurt to you?"

"Yes. A little."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "You're right. Do you know why?" He pulled his eyes away and shook his head. "Because you stopped." His popped up and his eyes locked with hers. They conveyed his sense of confusion. "One of the happiest and most amazing moments was happening a few minutes ago, then it abruptly stopped when I didn't want it to. I _want_ this. I _want_ to be with you like this. Do you?" A lump caught in his throat, and he could only nod dumbly in response. "Then trust me a little. If one of us gets uncomfortable and wants to stop, then we'll stop. Otherwise, let me hold you. Let me be with you." Hermione's voice took on a sultry tone, "Let me love you."

Harry smiled and nodded as she leaned in to resume where they left off. For the next hour they held each other close, bathed each other in easy, comfortable affections and spoke in whispers about life, love, their histories, and the future. For the first time in his life, Harry fell asleep feeling completely content with his lot in life. After talking with Hermione for such a long time about how she felt and then about her parents and their relationship. In his mind, he began to examine his own feelings.

'_Am I really in love with her? Maybe… I mean, I think so,' _he thought to himself. He rolled over and spooned himself against the young woman beside him. After deeply inhaling her scent, he continued, _'I just know that with her by my side, I could face just about anything.'_

Somewhere in the Northern Scottish Highlands at that very moment, two tennis ball-sized glass globes stood side-by-side attached together by a small glass pipette: one contained rolling clouds of dark, smoky grey, the other contained white fluffy clouds with a shade of pink at the edges. Suddenly, they grey one cleared entirely while a pure, blinding white light broke though the clouds and illuminated the room completely. On a perch by the window, Fawkes spread his wings proudly and erupted in joyous song that could be heard throughout the castle.

"Excellent. They've done it."

A.A.A.A.A.A.A.

Remus Lupin awoke early the next morning in his hotel room. After donning one of the provided bathrobes, he called room service and ordered a simple breakfast. He then opened the blinds and the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the patio. He leaned on the railing and admired that the view this morning was almost as majestic as last evening's. The valley of the mountain below was covered in shadows, and the mountain peaks in the distance was enveloped in inviting orange and yellow light from the sunrise with few splashes of red.

Room service arrived shortly thereafter, and Remus was set at the table on the patio enjoying a breakfast of toast, steak, eggs, and a cup of coffee as he perused the local newspaper. 'Too bad they don't serve bangers and mash here. I was quite in the mood for it,' he thought. He briefly looked at his watch and noted it was almost 8:00 a.m., and that he best get moving. Although he had already found the museum after sunset on the night previous and mapped out all the best routes, he still wanted to leave plenty of time in case the unforeseeable happened. In true execution of Circe's Law, an owl flew up and landed on the railing with a post attached to its leg just as he folded the paper and put it on the table. He removed the post and the owl promptly departed. He opened the letter and saw that it was in Greek before the text faded behind the translated English.

_Mr. Lupin,_

_I have received word from Hellenic Wizarding Intelligence that forces from your English Dark Lord have entered Greece but could not be detained at customs. They are en route to Delphi via a detected illegal portkey as I write and should be arriving before the bottom of the hour. I am taking your package to the bus station and will purchase you a ticket for the 8:20 a.m. departure to Athens. I have the transfer scrolls for you to sign before taking the package, but I will not immediately submit it so that you can't be followed. I'll meet you at the station wearing a forest green business suit and a similarly colored fedora hat with red feather. Pass-phrase: "I am a sheep in wolf's clothing."_

_Meet me as soon as possible._

_Your friend and colleague,  
A. Koutsouris_

Remus reread the letter to memorize the information and then burned it. He hastily cast a cleansing charm on himself and packed the few items that he had unpacked, left a few Drachmas under the weight of the breakfast plate, and hurried out the door.

After taking a few minutes to check out of the hotel, he hurriedly walked the four or five city blocks to the bus station. He scanned the station for his appointed courier and found the feathered hat on his second pass over the crowd. The man had a three-foot length cardboard tube on his arm and leaning against one of the building's concrete supports. Remus walked casually walked toward the man and leaned against the same support on an adjacent side. He kept his head down and turned his face to the man but did not meet the man's eyes. "I am a sheep in wolf's clothing," he muttered just above a whisper.

The man turned and offered his hand, "Good morning, Mr. Lupin."

"Good morning, Mr. Koutsouris," Remus returned.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Here is the artifact that your school's headmaster requested. I need to sign these transfer scrolls, and then we can get you and the artifact away from here." He produced two pieces of parchment from and envelope and offered him on old-fashioned fountain pen. "Sign here please, on both copies and keep one copy for your headmaster's records."

Remus signed both copies and kept the last one and gave the pen back to its owner. "What's going to happen to your museum?"

"I don't know for certain. I had the building closed for the day and evacuated. I hope that the Dark Lord's men may just look around and then leave when they can't find what they're looking for, or they could destroy everything. I hope they decide on the former."

The uncomfortable silence was broken by a voice over a loudspeaker, "First boarding call for the 8:20 departure to Athens."

Remus looked behind him saw people making their way to the bus and looked back to his Greek Order colleague. "Well sir, I'd best be getting on board. I hope you're right, and that they leave after they don't find what they're looking for. I'm kind of a history buff myself and would hate see it destroyed."

The two men shook hands and the assistant curator offered, "Please come back to Delphi sometime to visit the museum and seek me out. We shall have dinner together."

Remus smiled, "It would be my pleasure." Remus took his ticket from the man and boarded the bus with his duffel bag slung over one arm and the cardboard tube under the other arm. The man waited at the bus station until the bus left the terminal and was out of sight.

"May the gods protect you on your journey, my friend."

A.A.A.A.A.A.A.

Harry rolled over the next morning with a smile, thinking about a wonderful dream he had had. _'It all just felt so real,'_ he thought. He slowly opened his eyes to find the object of his dreams lying beside him.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Hermione bantered.

"You mean it wasn't a dream?" he asked.

"That depends…what you dream about?" she added playfully.

Harry's face turned red enough to match any Weasley's hair. "Well, we…we sort of talked most of the night, and…and maybe kissed a little bit."

"Oh that? No, that wasn't a dream. Although my dream took things a bit farther than that," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione!"

She slapped him teasingly on the arm. "Oh quit being such a prude, Harry."

"Wait a minute! That's usually my line!" They cuddled a little closer shared a little light-hearted humor at the other's expense. During the exchange, Hedwig flew in the open window and perched herself on the headboard.

Harry greeted her jovially, "Good morning, Hedwig. What have you got for me this morning?" Harry reached for the post on her leg, but she snapped a light warning at his fingers and fluttered down to Hermione's leg. "Well, if it wasn't for me, you should've just said so," he responded dejectedly.

Hermione removed the envelope and countered, "Honestly Harry, how is she supposed to tell you?" Hermione read over the letter and the smile on her face widened the further she read. She launched to her feet, and punched her fist in the air. "Yes!"

"What? What's going one, Hermione?"

"I wrote Professor Dumbledore last night after you went to sleep to ask if we could go to London today to go shopping, and he said 'Yes!'" she squealed excitedly. Her face then frowned immediately with worry, "Oh dear, I have to phone my mum right away to let her know—she's driving us there. Plus we've got to finish our list of what we have to do." She looked back the letter and continued to read. "Wait a minute. What's this?" She pulled her face closer to the parchment as she read silently. "This doesn't make any sense. The professor says that he requires that we allow close guard in Diagon Alley but that we should be fine in muggle London." She lowered the letter and looked to Harry. "Why would that be. Do you think that we would be safer in muggle London?"

"Dunno. Maybe he figures there's safety in numbers. That and the fact that I'm essentially a 'nobody' outside of the wizarding world might have something to do with it. Maybe that's his logic."

She tapped her finger to her jaw, "I'm still not so sure—maybe so." She resumed reading the letter and paraphrased for Harry. "He also says that we can use this letter as a portkey to come back here. All we have to do is tap a wand to the parchment while holding it."

"Well, that's dead useful. That way your mum won't have to come back to London to pick us up."

"True," she said thoughtfully. "Oooh, you know what? Since we aren't going to be guarded in London, we could actually go out on a _real_ date!"

Harry tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, "A what?"

"A date you silly boy. You know where a boy and a girl go out on the town and have a good time?" Harry stood there in stunned silence with his mouth flapping. Hermione approached him and forced his eyes to meet hers. "Oh Harry, I know your last date didn't go well, but I assure you that this time will be different."

"But…but, how do you know? I mean seriously, I'm no good with girls."

"But you and I talk all the time, don't we, Harry?" Harry merely nodded. The maniacal gleam reappeared in Hermione's eyes as she lightly ran her over his jaw line and across his lips, "Besides, based on how you were kissing me yesterday, I'd say we pretty do pretty well together when we're _not_ talking as well." She raised herself on the tips and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Harry grabbed her around the waist and couldn't help but to smile.

"Alright, I'll go along with this date idea, but you've been given fair warning. I'm a horrible date." Harry sighed and got serious. "Well now, we need to get moving if we are going to get everything done today, 'Mione. How about I take my shower while you call your mum? Then when I'm finished, I'll look over the list, and you can take yours, okay?"

"Okay, love," she replied excitedly and gave him another peck. He heard her bouncing all the way down the hall as she recited in a sing-song voice repeatedly, _"We're going all day to London…"_

He gave a dreamy sigh and his eyes glazed over. _'How did I get so lucky as to have somebody like that fall in love with me?'_ He answered his own question by shrugging his shoulders. He gathered his things and went to the bathroom.

A.A.A.A.A.A.

Remus Lupin had finally made his way back to British soil and was walking along the path from Hogsmeade to the school. The headmaster wearing a set of flowing white robes greeted him at the large front doors.

"Good morning, Remus. I trust your trip was uneventful," the headmaster addressed him.

The former professor shook the headmaster's hand, "Aside from a minor change in plans, the trip went off without a hitch."

"I believe you have something for me…" the headmaster stated with his eyes twinkling merrily.

Remus looked into his eyes but gave pause, "I…I think this should be done within the confines of your office Albus."

"Ah yes, I did say that, didn't I? The elder wizard withdrew to one side to allow him passage, "Shall we?"

Remus nodded in affirmation and made his way to the headmaster's office. Upon reaching the stone gargoyle, the headmaster gave his password, "Terribly Tacky Taffy."

"Another product from Fred and George?" Remus inquired.

"Indeed. I've heard that a few grandparents of muggleborn students use it as denture adhesive, whatever that may be."

Remus lowered his head and coughed, while trying to disguise his amusement as they went up the rotating stairs. Upon entering the office, glanced over to the perch by the window and observed the phoenix as the headmaster entered. The phoenix met both of the humans' eyes emitted a short cooing sound and then went back to preening its feathers. Albus Dumbledore paused to meet the phoenix's gaze then walked behind his desk and sat down.

"Now, I believe you have something for me," the headmaster prompted.

"I do," replied the lycanthrope. He handed the parchment to the white-haired wizard. "Here is the notice of transfer and a copy of the receipt. And here is the artifact you asked for," Remus stated as he placed the cardboard tube on the wooden desk.

"So tell me Remus, what caused the change of plans in Delphi?" Remus settled into the cushy chair across from the desk and told the tale of the past few days.

"I, for one, am glad that returned to us safely, Remus. I had heard rumblings that Voldemort and his followers were looking for an artifact such as this. After the record of the prophecy was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries last month and Voldemort's subsequent defeat at the ministry, he has been looking for other ways to obtain the information. To my knowledge, this is the only other option to obtain the prophecy indirectly."

"But what is this _artifact_, and what makes it so special?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore removed the end cap from the cardboard tube and extracted a long, polished, golden staff from the packing material in the tube. The staff appeared to be about two and feet long, and the main length of the staff was shaped like an ancient tapered Greek-style column. The staff had a few decorated collars near the wide and tapered ends of the staff. At the head of the staff were carvings of three attractive women standing back to back in a triangle formation wearing toga robes. Their arms were extended up and slightly outward, and their hands performed as clasps to hold the diamond cut ruby that rested on the backs of the three women.. The ruby seemed to pulsate with magical energy.

"This, my friend, is **_'The Staff of the Pythian Oracles.'_** In Ancient Greece, a set of remarkable triplets were born unto the god Apollo's most humble servant and his wife. These three girls were truly gifted seers in every sense of the word. Their visions were sought out by all peoples, Greek and foreign alike. Emperors and leaders sought their wisdom, warlords sought to have their victory foretold in upcoming battles, and the upper class asked which heirs would maintain their fortunes.

"But the triplets foresaw their impending murder and death. The women decided to enchant their spirits into an object to keep their legacy and gifts alive for those genuinely in need of their services. The object they enchanted was this staff. It was received as a gift from the most prominent goldsmith of the time for their services rendered to him. No one has received an answer from the spirits within the staff, but it is told that the spirits will come to those who call them in their time of need."

Remus gave a appreciative whistle, "Wow. That's some story Albus. So Voldemort was looking to gain the contents of the prophecy from this staff then?"

"That is what Professor Snape told me. I could not allow this to fall into his hands. Although I didn't count on it being hunted down so quickly, I am again glad that you were able to return with it uninjured."

"Likewise, Professor. Likewise."

A.A.A.A.A.A.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Cor, Hermione! Get out of the bathroom already! You're mum's due in less than five minutes!"

"Just another minute!" came the muffled response from behind the hall door.

Harry continued ranting to the young woman standing on the other side, "In all the years that I've known you 'Mione, you've never been one to hold up the bathroom. What's taking so long?"

"I just want to make sure that I look decent for our date this evening," he heard from behind the door.

"Don't work about it, Hermione. You'd look terrific in just about anything. As a matter of fact, I don't think that you could look bad even…" Harry paused as the bathroom door opened. Hermione stood absolutely still; looking nervously at Harry. "…if you tried," he finished lamely as his jaw couldn't find the initiative to close itself.

Hermione looked down at her feet and fidgeted with her hands behind her back. Harry eyes could only seem to follow hers to the floor then slowly he allowed his eyes to examine the pretty young woman standing in front of him, inch by inch.

She had a pair of plain white trainers on her feet with a pair of baby blue ankle socks. His eyes slowly climbed up the large expanse of skin that covered her long, slender legs until they reached a pair of high-cut white shorts. His eyes continued their northward journey. His breath hitched as he saw the matching baby blue fitted T-shirt that hugged her torso tightly. He couldn't help but notice how taut the fabric was around the swell of her breasts. Her bosom wasn't too large or too small; they just seemed to fit her frame perfectly. Harry had to quell wicked thoughts as he judged that they would fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. Difficult as it was for hormone-assaulted mind to continue, he made his pull away and move onward.

Hermione had managed to tame her bushy hair. Instead of being pulled up as it was during the Yule Ball a year and a half ago, she had opted to leave it down. It cascaded behind her shoulders in soft, silky ringlets down her back with a few locks draping down the front of her shirt due to her lowered head. She only wore a hint of makeup on her face that brought out the flecks of gold in her soft brown eyes and made her skin radiant. The overall effect left Harry waging an internal battle between his want to run his hands across her face and being afraid to spoil the vision of loveliness standing before him with his oafish mitts. When he noticed that she was almost shaking nervously in anticipation, his desire to touch her won out. He curled a finger underneath her chin and drew her gaze to his.

"Somehow you've managed to look both adorably cute and breathtakingly beautiful. You look absolutely brilliant."

Seeing nothing but truth and sincerely in his expressive emerald eyes, she smiled brightly. Hermione took a step forward and draped her arms over his shoulder and pulled him down to give a peck of the cheek.

"Thank you, Harry."

He pulled her gently into his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulders. "Not a problem, 'Mione. Besides, I probably look an absolute fright standing next to you, Miss Granger," he kidded.

She looked him squarely in the eye and traced a single finger down his nose, "Oh, I plan on taking care of that situation today, whether you like it or not," she countered. Their good-natured banter was cut short by the ringing of the doorbell. "That should be my mum," she declared as she bounced down the stairs. Harry followed cautiously with his hand wrapped tightly around his pocketed wand. Hermione opened the front door and greeted her mother warmly as Harry continued down the stairs, his eyes never leaving the doorway. Hermione's reaction seemed to indicate that nothing was amiss, and Harry relaxed somewhat.

"Hermione dear, are you going to invite me in or leave me standing here all day? I thought I taught you better manners." Helen playfully scolded.

Hermione looked aghast and stepped aside, "Oh, I'm so sorry mum. Please do come in." Helen came into the house, and Hermione closed the front door behind her. Hermione then circled around her mother, stood by Harry's left side and took his hand into hers. "Mum, this is Harry. Harry, this is mother, Helen Granger."

Harry considered Helen for a moment. She stood about an inch or taller than Hermione, and her hair, although cut slightly shorter, flowed down her back in light, honey-brown curls in contrast to Hermione's dark chestnut mane. Helen's eyes were hazel in hue to Hermione's soft, warm brown ones, but both had flecks of gold scattered about their colored irises. Other than these few differences and the presence of a few laugh lines, both women were of similar body type and facial structure. After Harry saw Hermione's mother, he could definitely tell that Hermione's natural beauty was an inherited trait from her mother.

When Harry glanced back up at Helen, she seemed to be inspecting him with the same level of scrutiny. She engaged his eyes, and he was more than a little unnerved at the feeling of having his soul measured. She broke into a hospitable smile, as her attention seemed to refocus back to his physical form. "It's nice to finally meet you Harry. I believe we saw each other once on the train platform, but we were never properly introduced." She saddened slightly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hermione told me about your godfather, Harry. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

Harry shoulders drooped and looked down, "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate the offer, but you've already given me the best help possible when you allowed Hermione to some stay with me. She's already saved me from myself. And for that, I will be eternally grateful."

He froze when Helen abruptly wrapped in a warm, motherly hug. "I can see why you like this one Hermione. He may be a project, but he's definitely a keeper."

Harry was still shell-shocked as Helen released him, and Hermione took her place. "He is, mum. I know he is." Harry seemed content to ignore the conversation as he curled his arms around her and settled comfortably in to her familiar embrace.

Helen sighed forlornly as this young man was holding her only daughter so adoringly. "My little baby is almost all grown up," she whispered quietly, but Harry heard her and held the girl in his arms a little more tightly. Helen wiped her eyes and put on a more cheerful face. "Just look at me drowning the two of you like a leaky hosepipe. You guys have a busy day planned, and I decide to hold up the train by getting so emotional. Let's just jump in the car before the day decides to pass us by."

The three left the house quickly. The teens paused momentarily as Harry closed the door behind them and locked it. Hermione again entwined one of his hands in hers as they walked toward a late model Range Rover sitting idly in the drive. As they moved closer, Harry saw that a pink-haired Tonks was already riding in the co-pilot's seat and looked eager to leave. Harry opened the door, and Hermione slid across the seat to leave room for him. He sat down beside her and closed the door. Within minutes they were on one of the main motorways to London.

The trip itself was a fairly quiet affair. Tonks tried to engage them both in light conversation, but Harry would not allow himself to be baited. Harry was lost in thought for the greater part of the journey and stared out the window with unfocused eyes. Harry only looked up when Hermione pulled his face away from the window and asked if he was all right. He gave a forced smile and stated that he was fine and was merely thinking. Hermione held his arms and snuggled her head against his shoulder as Harry resumed his station at the window.

The biggest reaction though, came when Tonks mentioned that the two of them seemed awfully cozy lately. Hermione grinned impishly and replied, "What's the matter, Tonks? Are you jealous?" Helen laughed merrily at the counterattack, and Tonks had the good grace to look embarrassed, if only slightly. Tonks didn't speak for the remainder of the trip.

Upon reaching London, they slowly made their way to street that passed by the Leaky Cauldron—the hidden entrance to the wizarding world. Helen drove slowly by the hidden pub as she endeavored to find a parking space. She backed into one roughly a block away and killed the ignition.

Tonks spun around in her seat. "So…are you guys ready?" she asked eagerly.

Helen seemed to have other ideas though. "Tonks, I'd like to have a private moment with Harry and Hermione if you wouldn't mind." Harry tensed at her request.

"No worries. I'll be just outside if you need anything." She opened the door and promptly stumbled over the curb. Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little at the auror's notorious clumsiness but still held the girl beside him tightly to his side. Helen Granger turned in her seat to face the teens as best she could in the vehicle as Harry shifted nervously in his own seat. Hermione's expression seemed to echo her own feelings of dread.

"Harry, I hope you forgive me for being so forthright, but I need to know your intentions toward my daughter."

Harry took a few minutes to carefully formulate his response. "I care very deeply for your daughter, Mrs. Granger. She has been my best friend for the past several years during some of the most difficult times in my life. She has always stayed by my side and believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. I would do absolutely anything for her." He felt Hermione give a grateful squeeze upon hearing this, but Mrs. Granger pressed on but with a less formal tone.

"I understand Harry. But what are your _romantic_ intentions toward my daughter? Do you love her?"

Harry thought over everything he had ever thought or felt for Hermione as his eyes darted back and forth without focus, his face screwed up in concentration. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I do." He glanced at Helen briefly, then looked into the eyes of the beautiful young lady beside him and smiled confidently. "No… I _know_ I do." Hermione's smile was absolutely radiant.

Helen took a deep breath. "Thank you for being so open Harry. I just ask that you watch over my daughter and treat her with respect. Professor Dumbledore said that the safest place she could be in the wizarding world is with you, and now I know why." Helen placed a hand on his knee. "Just please keep her safe for me, will you?"

"I will, Mrs. Granger. You have my word on it."

The two teenagers exited the car. Harry stood by Tonks as Hermione and her mother bid each other farewell. Mother and daughter shared a hug through the open window and spoke quietly before Hermione nodded in answer to something that was said. "I will," she voiced quietly. The trio on the sidewalk walked toward the Leaky Cauldron as they heard the Range Rover pull into traffic.

When the reached the dingy pub, Tonks opened the door and strode inside quickly and told them to try and keep up. Harry was somewhat puzzled by the request until they entered the pub and the patrons stared at them and started pointed. "Blimey, it's Harry Potter," declared one customer, stating the obvious. The chattering crowd converged on them as Harry finally caught on to what Tonks meant and grabbed Hermione's hand tight. He pulled her quickly to the rear of the pub as Tonks was already opening the stone archway to Diagon Alley.

Once through the arch, the three of them strode purposefully toward Gringotts Bank with business-like expressions. The crowd in Diagon Alley stared and pointed as well but behaved much more civilly as most decided to keep their distance. The trio jumped quickly up the steps and entered the bank as inconspicuously as possibly. Only when the employees and patrons of the bank paid them no mind, did they actually allow themselves to relax. The three of them walked to a counter at the far end of the building that had the shortest line. Within minutes, they reached the front of the queue.

"May I help you?" the goblin behind the counter asked in a raspy drawl.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault please," Harry stated evenly and placed his key upon the counter.

Whatever respite they had now appeared short lived however. The goblin closely examined the key and then seemed to do the same to Harry. The goblin's attitude changed significantly as he declared crisply, "Gringotts has other business matters that you must attend to before you can be taken to your vault. Please sit down by the doors to my right and I will notify the appropriate individuals that you are awaiting them." The odd trio looked at each other with puzzled expressions as they traipsed slowly over the waiting area.

"Do you have any idea what this is about Harry?" inquired Hermione.

"Not a clue," he replied.

They both looked at Tonks, who shrugged. Harry looked down and started counting the flagstones in the floor to pass the time.

The door next to them opened silently. Harry changed posture when he saw three pairs of short feet in front of him. The goblin on the left carried a broad axe and wore a simple red tunic with an insignia bearing a crossed spear and battleaxe in front the Gringotts logo. The middle goblin wore a plain black colored tunic, and the goblin on the right was wearing a black tunic of silk bearing a larger Gringotts insignia and was trimmed in gold. He also wore a heavy linked gold chain as a sash across his chest. Harry and his friends rose to meet their welcoming party.

The ornately dressed goblin on the right broke the silence, "Good day, Mr. Potter. I am Ragnok, Manager of Gringotts Bank, London." He gestured to his two companions next to him, "This is Lugnor, my Assistant Manager in the Wills and Trusts Department. On the end is my personal bodyguard Snorlag."

Harry spoke for his companions, "I am Harry Potter." He then motioned in reference to his friend, "This is my friend Hermione Granger, and my guard Auror Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks frowned a little and glared daggers at Harry for addressing her by her full name but said nothing. "We are all pleased to meet you," he said as he bowed slightly in respect, and the others followed his lead.

The stunned goblins recovered quickly. The goblin guard opened the doors, and Ragnok asked the wizard and witches to follow him. They walked to the end of a long hallway lined with many doors labeled with gold foil letters on frosted glass. When they reached the final door labeled 'Meeting Room No. 1,' Ragnok opened the door and went inside and the rest followed his lead. Once inside, Snorlag stood by the door, the two senior goblins sat one side of the long table, and the humans on the other; Harry and the trust officer occupying the center seats directly across from one another. Once settled, Lugnor snapped his fingers and several folders containing documents arrived on the table in front of him with a soft 'pop.'

Lugnor sifted through several documents then garnered the room's attention by clearing his throat noisily. "There are some matters regarding your legal status that must be addressed Mr. Potter." Harry mutely nodded. "Mr. Black asked us to draw up the legal documents needed on his behalf to adopt you as his son." Harry and company all gasped at hearing the revelation. Lugnor rambled on, "We drew up the documents immediately at his request, but we could not execute them until his name was cleared. The testimony given in the investigation of last month's ministry break-in by the indicted death eaters did just that."

'_Why didn't I hear of any of this?'_ Harry thought to himself. He turned to Hermione who had an equally befuddled look and then to Tonks who avoided eye contact. "Did you know of this _Auror_ Tonks?" he asked in a steely voice.

Tonks continued to look down, "I did. This information is not yet a matter of public record, so I couldn't say anything because of my position. I was planning to tell you as soon as I was allowed."

Harry sighed but accepted her answer. He wasn't happy about it, but he could understand the difficult position she was in. Harry took another deep breath to reign in his emotions. "What will happen if I don't sign the adoption papers?"

"I realize that signing these posthumously might seem pointless now—I assure you, it is not. After signing these, you will legally be the son of Sirius Orion Black and sole heir to the House of Black. If you decide not to sign, then Mr. Black's closest male relative will receive the estate, which would be…" Lugnor turned to the third or fourth sheet in the second folder, "Draco Malfoy."

"Look, I really don't need or want the money, so if it's all the same…" Harry said before Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, think about what you're doing for a moment. If you pass on this, Draco Malfoy inherits Sirius' estate. If he follows in his father's footsteps, you're handing everything that the Blacks owned to Voldemort.

"Forget about the money for a minute. There were tons of dark artifacts and books about the Dark Arts in the Black library at Grimmauld Place alone. How many other things are contained in the family vaults and other properties? You'd be putting our side at a tremendous disadvantage."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Alright, just remember I'm doing this for two reasons: Sirius asked me to do it, so I will honor his request and to keep everything out of Voldemort's hands." Harry heaved a great sigh before asking, "Where do I sign?"

Lugnor pushed three papers forward to him and asked that he sign each copy. Harry took a quill from a roll of holders in the middle of the table, dipped it in ink, and signed the offered parchments. "Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are now officially Harry James Potter-Black as well as head and rightful heir of the Noble House of Black."


End file.
